Flowers and Flames
by Nispedana
Summary: Fem! Merlin. SemiAU. When a science nerd meets a rising star, a forgotten past life will be revealed. What /really/ happened in Camelot? And why will they meet /now/- more than fifteen centuries later? Image not mine.
1. The Landing

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Merlin  
>"This is spoken language."| '<em>This is someone's thoughts.'<em>

**NOTE!** Following of the canon starts at Chapter 4.  
>CommentsReviews/Critiques are all deeply appreciated, no matter how negative they are. But please be sure they're true, of course! Hahah

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER I: The Landing<strong>

SEVERAL MILES IN THE AIR

Merlin Mitchell looked blankly outside the circular window only inches away from her cheeks. The beautiful scenery was the only thing that occupied her mind at the moment, and she did not care. She was going to live here now, it was best to brainwash herself into liking it. Her father lived there anyway, so maybe it would be easier.

Well, that was what she _hoped._

Merlin lived her whole 17 years in Mobile, Alabama… with most of it with her mother. She sighed in an attempt to shoo the twinge of pain away. How she longed to see her again, to be surrounded by the motherly aura of assurance and protection she gave her.

Along with her mother's memory came the instinctive lifting of a strand of metal, hidden under her shirt. It was a pretty silver necklace with a huge emerald ring dangling gracefully as it hung.

The ring was said to be a family heirloom from her father's side, as her mother continually emphasized years before she passed. It was the most precious thing her parents left her, and it was not because it was pretty.

Her mother said it was especially made for _her_, which was odd since the ring was about several hundred years old. She just assumed that because the color of the stone matched her pea green eyes perfectly with its golden shoulder matching the golden-brown shade of her hair as well.

After staring at the expensive-looking artifact for several minutes, she gently placed it back to its hiding spot but she could not stop holding on to it even when it was already covered with the cloth of her shirt. She continued to feel it until she heard one of the cabin crew announce their landing.

**...**

The airport was bustling with life- its structure full of movement. Merlin pulled her luggage mechanically as she looked around a different-looking airport until she reached the way outside.

She tried to ignore the unexplainable feeling she was having the moment she stepped foot on the country. It was a feeling of imposition. She usually hated being forced, but for some reason she didn't mind this one at all… which was why she tried her best to shake it off.

She smiled the instant she caught a sight of her new home. It held a totally different atmosphere than America. The place gave a feeling of tradition, culture, and familiarity.

'_Familiarity?'_ She asked herself perplexed at that last thought. The last time she checked she had never been here before.

Yes, she had always questioned why her parents never took her in Europe when they were still with her considering her father actually _lived_ there.  
>But she always shook the curiosity away since her parents went too deep into serious-mode every time she gathered the courage to ask.<p>

There was also the fact that her parents were obviously in love and spent their time together to the fullest. So she had no idea why they separated and why the topic was so Taboo.

She was about to continue her trance when she noticed a few people staring at her.

She flinched and quickly walked to the bus stop.

**...**

*Several Minutes later*

She stood there in front of her new house… or rather Mansion.

She knew about her father being a renowned scientist, but she never knew he was _this _rich. The man never really liked to brag, she now knew…

She walked back to get a clearer view.

'_It is obviously inspired by Medieval architecture_. _How cute.'_ She thought rather impressed and amused.

Impressed because the Architect combined both Medieval and Modern Architecture so elegantly. It was mostly a modern design but it had a number of circular shapes and decorative arcades placed in all the right places. She was no Architect but she knew the one who designed her father's house was a genius.

And amused because, well… she and her family seemed to have a knack for Medieval stuff. She, particularly on the Arthurian legend. She did not believe them; she just found them highly amusing. Her friends always wondered how much interested she was on the story yet treated it like some sort of joke. She sighed; she missed her friends especially because she didn't have enough time with them… so she just continued to stare at the building to shake off any homesickness.

This was her home now, after all.

And she could feel it- the multitude of questions she tried to forget was slowly, but surely, creeping up back to her consciousness.

She breathed in, and decided to knock the door.

_Knock Knock_

There was silence until she heard a faint creak coming from in front of her.

A tall good-looking man of about 40 excitedly opened the door. His excitement didn't turn to disappointment as the person outside the door was the one he was waiting for, for who knew how long. They both grinned widely at the sight of each other. She hugged him immediately after the door was fully opened.

"DAD!" She yelled happily earning herself an ever tighter bear hug.

"Hello dear, I'm glad you arrived safely and on time. I wish I could've accompanied you on your way here though…" he muttered. He offered, but Merlin knew by intuition that he had a lot of work to do so she assertively declined.

"It's fine, Old man." She answered and then looked around, this time to marvel the interior. She whistled.

"I didn't know you had this much money."

"Well, if you didn't refuse my expensive gifts all those years ago you probably would've realized."

"I like your books better."

He laughed. "I bet you do. Ah, speaking of Science… Congratulations!"

"Why?"

"You got the scholarship to the Imperial College!" he announced, beaming like the sun.

"Really? Awesome!" She replied with equal light.

"But… Are you sure you're going to take double Majors? University is much harder than High school."

"How rude, dad." She smirked. "If you could do it, so can I."

He chuckled heartily.

"I know you can." Merlin scoffed and the comment.

"For a genius, you sure are inconsistent." She stated with an eyebrow raised. " You're so weird…" the good-looking man sneered at the comment.

"Speak for yourself, kid."

* * *

><p>After their little chat beside the door, the butler took her things and then her father guided her deeper into the house. She looked around and saw furniture that her mother would've loved.<p>

It had been six months since her death, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off with her death.  
>They all said it was natural cause, and it wasn't that she didn't believe them… There was just something- a piece- missing.<p>

She looked at her father who was opening the lights and ventilation in the living room; he seemed to have gotten over it somehow as well. She wondered if _he_ pushed his friends away. She certainly did. She just allowed herself to contact the outside world again a few weeks before her departure to another country.

Merlin stared at nothing in particular. Now that it happened some time ago she was beginning to think of the events objectively to some degree, rather than mashing the memories all up to make a huge incoherent blob of images. An image of her father at the news of her death popped up. Her eyes widened in recollection.

Her father was definitely devastated at her mother's death, she could see it clearly- especially now that he was in front of her. He was devastated- but he was _not_ shocked.

Ben immediately noticed the change in the atmosphere.

"Merlin?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Dad, why weren't you shocked when Mom died?" She asked bluntly, trying to keep her anger in control.

"What are you talking about?" He responded, trying to feign innocence.

"Don't lie to me dad. You know that won't do you any good." She muttered. He didn't say anything.

"How could you even _consider_ she wouldn't make it? Maybe that's why she died! How can you keep on living when you know your own husband believed you will die?" She vehemently exclaimed.

"It was no longer a matter of the mind, my dear. Both of us knew when her time will be, and we weren't wrong."

"Excuse me? I'm not sure if I heard that cor-"

"You did." He cut her off.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? That you _knew_ WHEN her life is going to end?" She responded incredulous at what she was hearing. Her father frowned deeply.

"It's fine that you don't believe it yet but don't make it sound as if I don't feel anything about it." He stated making her flinch. She cleared her throat, taking advantage of the silence that ensued afterwards.

"I'm sorry." she said, still couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety off. "But why do I feel like I'm so deep in the dark?"

He did not answer.

"But you really _have_ to tell me what the hell is going on dad!"

"I…can't."

"What?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You'd have to find out for yourself."

"What kind of answ-"

"The moment you stepped foot in England, Merlin, signified the start of everything." He said prophetically sending shivers down her spine. She did not know what her father was saying, but she felt a part of her _understood_ it. She looked at her father imploringly.

But it looked like no one was about to tell her what was going on...

* * *

><p><span>*The next day*<span>

A day after she landed in the airport was the start of classes.

'_He sure does forget the most important things. How can he know all those formulas but not the start of school?' _She complained grimly. They found out about it when she decided to read the acceptance letter, the old man probably just saw the 'You are accepted' part of the letter and disregarded everything else.

Merlin sighed just before getting a glimpse of her new school. After examining the building, she decided that she liked it. She looked around seeing that most of the students were freshmen like her, albeit a year or two older.

She continued to follow the crowd. Soon enough she saw a sign and teachers leading the students to their respective faculties. She looked around and saw the sign 'Natural Science' and immediately gestured to go there. She managed to dodge most of the people in the way… except one.

But fortunately the said obstacle had enough reflexes to save her from a very humiliating fall.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking… are you hurt?" He asked her so anxiously that she abruptly shook her head in assurance.

"I'm really, really sorr—"The boy abruptly stopped talking as he managed to look at her. He stared at her for a while as if absorbing every detail of her face; Merlin stared back with a mix of curiosity and puzzlement. They stared at each other for a while. Merlin decided to look at him from head to toe. He was a tall boy with Jet-black hair wearing a blue polo shirt, slacks, and huge eyeglasses.

"Excuse me?" She asked mystified at the boy's antics. The boy blinked and immediately shook his head.

"Have we met before?" He asked her and she shook her head and told him she just arrived in England a day prior.

"Ah. I see…" He muttered with a hint of disappointment that shocked them both. She just shrugged and decided to introduce herself despite the guy's weird antics.

"I'm Merlin. Nice to meet you."

"Merlin..?" He repeated and tilted his head away in wonder. The name was definitely pinching something inside him.

"Yeah…?" She responded lazily.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" he asked, not knowing how to answer.

"Yeah." She replied sending a surge of relief through him. He just avoided looking like a stupid fanatic. He decided to continue the topic.

"Why…? If you don't mind me asking…" he asked while he scratched his cheeks.

"I have no idea." She replied almost immediately. He blinked.

"Ah…"

"…" She stared at him waiting for something…

"Yes…?" The boy reacted at the sight of her stare.

"You do know that there's this rule stating that you have to introduce yourself to someone if that someone politely did so."

"Ah." He uttered and chuckled nervously. He stretched his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Lance." He stated, smiling. "…Nice to meet you."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER I**

_**Coming Soon  
><strong>_**CHAPTER II: The Stirring**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my pilot chap! I assure you it'll get better, so please be patient.<strong>

**I would be extra happy if you pause before going anywhere else, and write in this beautiful white box below. :D  
><strong>


	2. The Stirring

**READ! **I've decided that Merlin would also be female on her past life. Sorry to disappoint some of you, but I found out I prefer it that way. And this first three chapters would be extremely weird, considering the fandom.

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Merlin

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER II: The Stirring<strong>

RANDOM LECTURE ROOM

Merlin and Lance found most of their classes the same. It wasn't really surprising since the faculty of Natural Sciences had pretty much the same minor subjects. The department had a total of five academic departments. Merlin belonged to two of them: Chemistry and Life Sciences, while Lance in Mathematics.

The subject they were currently having was Lance's specialty. And Merlin pretty much showed him off.

"Not bad." He muttered as she returned to her seat. "For a non-Math major…" he added with a smirk.

She chuckled lightly. "Don't tell me I've already crushed your self-esteem…?"

Lance scoffed, amused.

"You wish."

**...**

ALBERTOPOLIS

Spending a few hours in school together brought the two closer together as friends. They met a few new faces and added them to their acquaintances but they really just preferred each other's companies.

"Here we are." Lance stated just before stopping his tracks. He offered to give her a tour in the nearest tourist area- Albertopolis. As geeks and nerds, their first stop was the Natural History Museum. It was a wonderful piece of old Architecture and Merlin didn't hide her delight. Lance smiled at the sight and gestured that they go in.

They are aspiring Scientists, meaning the exhibitions took their breaths away. Yeah, these were their sources of joy…

Merlin's eyes widened in delight as she saw the specimens collected by _Darwin,_ himself. Merlin swore if she could use magic she would take the blasted glasses away.

And for a moment the reflection of herself disappeared. She blinked and held out her hand only to find her hands touching her reflected face that suddenly reappeared. She scratched her head in wonder. Was she in need of eye-glasses?

She shrugged the thought away and then decided to look around again and her eyes stopped at a door named 'Library'. She went closer only to be stopped by a staff.

"Sorry Miss. Library use is for appointment only." The bulky man stated and she just nodded disappointingly. She didn't move in front of the door for a while when she felt a hand on hers.

"Why the sad face?" Lance asked worriedly. She just stared at the door and then at the staff. Lance sighed in understanding.

"Yeah. It's a bummer. But there are a lot of other things to see here in Albertopolis." He smiled reassuringly making her smile back.

They were holding hands all the way to their next stop.

**...**

After that they went to the Science museum followed by the Albert Memorial. It was getting dark and so they decided the next stop would be the last one.

It was the Victoria and Albert Museum. There were a lot of exhibits like holdings of ceramics, costumes, ironworks, and jewelleries. But one section definitely caught both of their attentions. The Medieval exhibition.

She had always been fascinated by the period but seeing objects directly from the period was truly something else. Her ring was the only thing from then that she had touched so far… She thought that maybe her father's hiding some artifacts in his huge mansion.

Her father-

_Ring Ring Ring!_

She flinched. She forgot to call her father. She quickly took her phone only to find that it wasn't the one ringing.

"Hello…? Mom?" Lance spoke quietly and silently apologized to her. He walked a few steps away, but she decided to observe him anyway. He was saying "Yes…" "But—"and "Okay. I'm coming…"

After the call he looked at her with a very disappointed expression. Merlin just smiled in understanding.

"You have to go?" He nodded.

"See you at school, then." She replied coolly, Lance nodded and just gave her a kiss on the cheeks. She waved goodbye as he watched his figure disappear in the length of the corridor. When he was completely gone, she instinctively touched her cheeks.

She didn't feel embarrassed at all.

It felt like they've been doing so for ages. Merlin elegantly raised an eyebrow.

'_What the hell…'_

* * *

><p>She decided to call her father and said that she'll be a little late but she'll eat there nevertheless. She lazily walked out of the museum and pondered the way home. She started walking away from the museum but not long after, strong hands suddenly pulled her backwards towards a big nook of the building.<p>

"What the—"She managed to utter before the said hands covered her mouth. She wasn't scared though, just very, _very_ annoyed. There was no malice in this maniac's touch, so why the hell was he holding her so tightly? She was getting hungry, too.

Her question was answered by a group of frantic looking girls looking for something… or someone.

"I swear I saw him come this way! Tsk. I thought I saw someone standing around here to see where he went, too..." A random girl stated in a very intimidating tone of voice.

"Waaaaaa…" another sobbed.

"I didn't come here only to get a glimpse of him!" One yelled in despair.

"I want to kiss him!" Another stated as she squealed.

"Me, too!" A girl standing right beside her responded making the previous girl growl.

"What? _I'm_ the only one he can kiss!" She declared possessively resulting into a very gory cat fight. She did not want to watch such disgusting actions so she calmed down and closed her eyes. She felt the man's hold got gentler, as well probably sensing her relaxation, but she was not in the mood to run…

…not with those wild fan girls hanging around, ready to strangle.

**...**

*Several minutes later*

The group finally dispersed and the maniac behind her let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He muttered under his breath as he let go of her. He looked calm but he was asking himself why he didn't let her go earlier since she didn't seem like she was planning to run away from him. He shrugged the thoughts off and continued his expression of gratitude.

"What's with the fan girls?" She asked indifferently as she turned around. His eyes widened in recognition.

'_Recognition….? What? I've never seen her before…right? And aren't_ I_ supposed to be the one being recognized here?"_ He thought baffled to himself.

Merlin stared at him for a moment, confused at his reaction. She wasn't ugly… well no one told her before, anyway. In any case, the maniac's reaction certainly expresses the type shock similar to the one you wear when you see a beast of sort. Merlin frowned.

"Hey! Even if you're a _little_ good-looking doesn't mean that you can think as everybody else as ugly. How _rude._" She exclaimed pulling him out of his trance. The maniac flinched and apologized.

"It's not that—I was just… surprised… I thought I know you… I was wrong…" He uncharacteristically mumbled. Merlin's eye twitched.

'_The second time today… But odd enough, he feels more familiar than Lance…' _She mused for an instant but shook it off. She was definitely more comfortable with Lance.

She did not get what the bloody heck was happening. Including the plethora of thoughts and feelings that were popping up that day…

Maybe she was going crazy?

Her eyes widened.

People always _did_ say that people who have too high an IQ have a tendency to _be_ crazy…

She scratched her head._ 'No fair… Dad is not crazy, so why am I?'_ She thought frantically before remembering the odd prophetic attitude her father showed the previous night. Her eyes twitched crazily as she stared blankly at the handsome blonde in front of her.

"…crap."

**...**

"Hey! What's wrong?" The blonde yelled a question as she swiftly walked away. The boy unconsciously went to follow her.

"Shut up! I need see a neurologist right now!" She yelled back.

"What?" He exclaimed in befuddlement as he involuntarily stopped his tracks.

"Go away, Prat!" She growled. She did not know where she got the sudden insult, but she liked it.

"What did I do to deserve being called a 'Prat'?" He retorted in his usual haughty way.

"Uhmm… like wasting several minutes of my precious time because of _your_ bloody fan girls?" She stated sarcastically without looking back.

"Well, I am _so _sorry for being beautiful!" He retorted with a smirk. At least he was back to his normal self.

"Real men don't call themselves beautiful." She replied coolly making him want to calm down, himself.

"Real ladies don't call strangers 'Prat' either." He said, smiling at his cleverness.

"Who said I want to be a lady?" She shot back immediately after he uttered the last word. Her reply was so quick that he instinctively answered just as quickly.

"Who said I want to be a real man—" He stopped upon realizing what he just said.

"Idiot." She sneered and continued walking away.

"That was just a slip of the tongue!"

"Ah. But psychologists say that slips like that are what you really thinks subconsciously."

"…"

"Idiot Prat."

It was lucky for her, with their shouting battle and all, that there were barely people there that time.

But there _were _people there, nevertheless.

"Hey isn't that _Bradley James_?" a random girl pointed at the blonde making him wince. He totally forgot that they were in a public place. His gaze shifted immediately back to the brunette that was taking advantage of his situation. She was pretty much 20 meters away from him now. He opened his mouth to retort but he immediately stopped himself.

Why was he so disturbed by her, anyway?

* * *

><p>"I'm back." She stated as she got past one of the maids. She heard her father's swift footsteps. He was smiling… right before he saw her serious expression…<p>

"What's wrong, hon?"

"Dad…?" She asked meekly.

"Yes…?" He responded, trying to calm his anxiety. _'What? Did she get a boyfriend and—'_

His crazy assumptions were stopped by his daughter asking a crazy question,

"Are we going insane?"

**...**

"Tell me." Her father told her decisively as after they sat at the living room.

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Like how you think _I_ am?" he smiled satirically. She smirked and replied,

"…Yeah."

"You're my daughter, alright." He muttered and then cleared his throat to return to his business-mode. "So… What happened?" He asked, already having an idea as to what the answer was. His daughter gulped and embarrassedly looked at the carpet, thinking of a way to minimize the insane impression she might just give off.

"I think it's just my imagination but I met people today… people I swear I have never met before." She mumbled quietly.

"But…?" Her father uttered, urging her to continue.

"They both feel awfully familiar to me." She responded and her father just laid back at the back rest with an anxious yet expecting expression on his face.

"Ah…"

"Are you sure I have never been in England before?" She asked, increasingly getting confused by her father's reactions.

"Yes."

"Then, I am hallucinating?"

"No. You did know them. Very well, I may add."

"What?"

"That's all I could say."

"_What_? Why?"

"That's just the way things are."

"Is that an even acceptable answer for a Scientist?"

"I mean that you have to follow the law of nature. Progress, dear. Be patient. Everything will be explained to you soon." He stated, as if anyone would be able to wait.

"You make it sound easy."

"It's not. But nothing is truly easy. Especially of what is about to come." He stated with visibly sad eyes. Merlin's tense expression softened at the sight of his father's despaired state.

"Dad…? Is everything alright…?" She asked worriedly. The old man just mustered a reassuring smile and gestured for a hug. She went closer to do what he said. He stroked her head fondly.

"May God be with you, my child; May God be with you…" He said, almost as if he's chanting. Merlin did not say anything. She couldn't.

So instead, she just closed her eyes to relax herself and passively accept the fact that there was something that big was going to happen.

And that she was in the middle of it.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER II**

_**Coming soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER III: Recollections**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you're wondering why the heck I made Merlin a nerd... Well, we have Disney's 'The sorcerer's apprentice' to thank for that! Haha. I dunno... Making mages science nerds just made sense!

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS: <strong>

**Evil E. Evil - **Thanks for the review! Although I sure do hope you don't hate me now. Hahah

**phoenixi77 - **Thanks for the review~ I hope you weren't disappointed with my earlier announcement.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Thank you~ :D<strong>


	3. The Recollection

**WARNING: **This chapter and the next might be too fast for most of us, but I do have a reason for doing so. Also, it will return to the comfortable pacing at Chapter V.

**A/N: **Thanks so much to those who had bared with me until now! Please continue doing so!Special thanks to those who reviewed so far and those who added me and/or the story to their favorites!

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Merlin

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER III: Recollections<strong>

IMPERIAL COLLEGE

A few days had passed since then, but Merlin managed to keep her sanity. Thankfully, they were approaching the weekend which meant they were going to have a little break from school. And in Merlin's case, stay at home and avoid further encounters. She mechanically watched her classmates involuntarily stretch in relaxation.

"Ah~ It's finally the weekend! I can finally watch Bradley James on the internet again!" A random girl said, apparently not allowed to goof off during the weekdays. Her other two companions nodded excitedly in agreement. Seems like the guy's going to be their topic in the weekend…

"Who's this Bradley James, anyway?" She whispered at Lance who just blinked at her. She didn't really try to find out anything about that maniac that night since she already formulated her own conclusions and that scientific-I-don't-need-to-bother-over-trivial-things part of her wasn't curious enough... but another definitely was.

"You've been here for almost a week and you still don't know him?" He asked her incredulously.

"Why would I?" She retorted, not knowing why it seems as if it was a given fact that she does.

"The guy's real famous, you know. He's the top rising star in the country right now."

"He is…?"

"Yeah, he's a good actor but he seems to have a lot of issues regarding his utterly arrogant attitude. He had a lot of enemies in the industry due to it." He stated getting Merlin to look at the ceiling in recollection. The maniac she met was arrogant… but to the degree that he got _enemies_…?

"He's linked to a lot of women, too." He added, making her scoff involuntarily. Images of the wild fan girls popped up and she concluded that if anything, he'd be afraid of them.

"Merlin?" Lance asked in both puzzlement and anxiety at his companion's reactions. Even if the guy had a huge fanbase, Lance did not like the idea that Merlin would join them.

"You sure do know a lot about him." She answered. He winced.

"Ah… There's something about his fighting style that I see in many of his works. You can say I'm a fan of that." He admitted, somewhat embarrassed. She smiled,

"Why are you so embarrassed, anyway?"

"I don't know. I just thought that maybe you'd…" He muttered taking a glimpse of her. "…Think it was stupid." Apparently, he wanted to learn some moves, himself.

"Why would I…?"

"…No reason…" He just whispered to himself.

"Lance?" She called nonchalantly, taking him out of his awkward daze. "How's your mother's shop going along?"

Lance's mother just opened a new shop and needed all the help she could get. It was the reason they hadn't hung out after school since then. She offered to help them sometimes, but Lance said it was still so small and he'd allow her to do so when it got a little bigger.

"It's going great. Her cookies are the best-sellers." He grinned proudly at her getting her to grin as well.

"No surprise there." She commented considering she just ate it earlier during lunch. Then Lance's facial expression turned serious.

"I wish the shop would get bigger in no time. Is that selfish of me?" He stated, Merlin knew that he wanted to say something.

"Well, of course not. It's your mother's shop after all. Why would you feel that way, anyway?" She questioned, perplexed at his thought process.

"I was thinking that I wanted you to hang out the shop sometimes…"

"I've been offering help for days, now."

"Well, yes… but that's because it really is quite embarrassing to have so many people manage such a small shop and we know you had your own workload…"He said quietly and unconsciously scratching his cheek in the process.

"… I thought we'd be…able to go out during these past few days more so I didn't really mind… Besides, I don't want you to help out… just hang around with us…?"

"Really Lance, what are you so embarrassed about?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. The boy sighed at her obliviousness.

"Who knows…"

* * *

><p>It was after classes that the two had officially bid their farewell, agreeing that she'd go to Lance's house the next morning just before parting ways.<p>

"Bye." He replied when she said something similar and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It became a habit for him now, it seemed. After she watched him leave she looked around to decide what to do next. It was Friday so she decided to walk around.

She found herself in front of the Victoria and Albert Museum again. She stared at the building for an instant but then decided to go in. They were a lot of exhibits she wasn't able to see due to Lance's unexpected phone call. She found herself ending up in the medieval section again. But this time, there was someone else.

She ignored the other person and begun looking around. She thought that'd it would be another peaceful moment of browsing when—

"It's you!" the other person suddenly yelled. She frowned at the sudden noise and interruption he was making, so she decided to ignore him… for a few moments, anyway.

_'Don't acquaint yourself with this maniac, Merlin. You already had enough trouble with him as it is.' _

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" But she did.

"What's wrong with you?" He exclaimed as she turned her back on him. He flinched and shouted again,

"HEY!"

Merlin could swear her nerves are popping out, and she could no longer hold all the annoyance in.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, but Lady Luck was not on her side today. Staff members seemed to have heard all the noise and didn't look pleased at all.

And so, they were kicked out.

**...**

Outside the building a certain brunette was stomping angrily.

"Damn you. First you waste my time, and now you even ruined my reputation!" She vehemently whispered at the maniac. He was wearing a black wig, large scarf, and huge glasses much like Lance's.

"You ignored me! No one ignores me!" He replied just as vehemently. Her eye twitched.

"You _are_ as arrogant as they say." She commented as she tried to walk away from him, making his expression change into a serious and solemn one.

"What are the other things that you heard about me…?" He inquired with a tone that caught Merlin by surprise.

"Things." She mumbled, looking for a place to hide from him. He noticed her attempts to get away from him and felt a surge of annoyance flow through him. He thought that it was because of his pride as a famous actor, but he realized how wrong he was when his body moved on its own and pinned the unknowing girl to the wall.

"Hey!" She shouted pushing him away while looking around. She did not know why there are always so few people around when he did this. The maniac just stared onto her eyes, obviously shocked as well.

"W-What's wrong with you?" She asked, but this time no longer trying to push him away. There was just the look of despair in his eyes that she did not want to turn away from.

"I've been thinking about you since the day I met you, and I don't know why." He muttered with a deeply frowning face. Merlin just stared at him, not knowing what to say. He bent his arms to get closer to her, closing the distance between them to only 2 inches.

There was just something so familiar about all of this. His look, his frown, his breath… She felt an odd longing for something that she had lost. She knew that the boy also had the same feeling.

So without thinking he placed his aching lips onto her soft ones. He let the kiss go deeper and deeper slowly. It was odd, he had never wanted to kiss a girl before and now he was hungry for it... and she didn't even resist.

In fact, she kissed him back with the same intensity.

**...**

Their mouths remained locked for a while, shifting positions here and there… but otherwise remaining fixed. It was Merlin's first kiss, so why are the emotions he was sending her and she to him feel all too familiar…?

She internally gasped for breath as she passively submitted to his deepening kisses. He was longing for her, she could sense that now… and she was for him.

Not too long after, her deep trance was interrupted by the recognition of how _wrong _everything was _supposed_ to feel. She knew she was supposed to feel that this was all going too fast... so why_wasn't_ she?

She stopped herself. This _could not _be happening. You _didn't_ walk around town and kiss a stranger. This was not like her… and she would not let all these originally alien desires to take over her. She pushed him away with all her strength.

But when their lips parted completely, something completely different attacked their minds and hearts…

Memories.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER III**

_**Coming soon:**  
><em>**CHAPTER VI: Camelot**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****For those who didn't know, Bradley James is a real person.** Ask Dr. Google! hehehe

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**Evil E. Evil - **Aw, shucks. First time I heard _that, _haha_. _Thanks for the compliment~!

**kasih1990 - **Here it is! Hehe. Thanks for the commet!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading this far!<br>**

**Please review. :D  
><strong>


	4. Camelot

**Things will be a little different from now on. Canon chapters just have... well, a different feel to them. Hope you like it! And I would love love love to read your thoughts!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I OWN Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IV: Camelot<strong>

CAMELOT

Merlin stood there staring at the huge castle everyone called Camelot. It was indeed a very pretty place to look at but her mother warned her that her future experiences wouldn't necessarily be the same.

She looked at her clothing and sighed. She was starting a new life on a totally different place and she was _still_ cross-dressing. She couldn't really complain, since being a man really did have way more advantage than being a woman… but, she _never_ lived as a girl before so she was…curious.

Curious about what, though?

How she would have lived? What she could have experienced…? Her mother taught her how to act like a woman in _case_ she _had _to, but the situation never arose. She had always wondered how her life would have been if she wasn't raised as a boy…

Well, one of the things she'd appreciate was the omission of several excess layers of clothing. It was nowhere near appropriate for the weather, but she needed to wear them nevertheless to hide the changes puberty seemed to have cursed her with.

She shook her head of the thoughts. Her mother told her that living as a boy was for her own safety. She just thought that it would protect her from what Will called 'Inappropriate' stares of men, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more than that.

It was then that trumpets from within the walls sounded, pulling her out of her trance. She wondered what was going on...

Well, she was going to find out soon enough.

And so, she exhaled deeply and nervously walked to the gates.

**...**

Merlin blinked at the grandiose appearance of the place. She'd like to kick one of those walls with all her might and see if she'll make a scratch…

And she was _about_ to when she heard a serious looking old man make a speech about the evil of using magic and how it was punishable by death. She froze at the sentence. She had used magic for as long as she could remember, and now she suddenly found out using it was a crime?

What was her mother _thinking_ sending her to such a place?

_BAM!_

She gulped at the sight of a man- just forced to submission- getting readied to be beheaded. She shifted her gaze towards an old woman who looked in despair. She was probably the man's mother, she assumed. A lump of pain found its way onto her chest. She wondered how her mother would feel to see _her_ getting killed. She purposely avoided looking at what was what was happening in the platform and just stared at the old woman.

**_SPLAT_**

…was all that she heard just before she saw the woman's eye widen in anguish. She felt like crying when the woman started to do so silently. But the quiet sob became a cry after the king announced for a celebration.

Everyone stared at her with a mix of fright and curiosity. She cursed the king… and swore to take his son's life.

The woman shifted her gaze at her for the instant she enchanted a spell of teleportation. Merlin looked at her with sympathy- sharing an odd moment of understanding. The old woman did not change her expression even when she uttered the final word in the spell.

And she was gone.

* * *

><p>After that event in the square, she went to find a Gaius who was the court Physician. Her mother said to go to him, he was the only person they could truly trust in Camelot. And the first thing that happened when they met was for the old man to find out she was a criminal.<p>

But to her surprise, the man didn't look scared or mad. He looked… bewildered. The type of magic she uses was elemental- instinctive- a like of which he had never seen before. He was in awe she could tell, but nevertheless warned her gravely of what could happen to her once anyone found out. He told her to keep a low profile and be careful.

She nodded, and he (as if nothing happened) he gave her a list of errands and deliveries. Gaius gave her precise instructions and she headed off immediately without question.

As soon as she was gone, the old man let out a deep breath and stared at the letter.

"_So the time has come."_

**...**

After doing the chores she walked back nonchalantly to Gaius's quarters. But on her way she saw a poor looking boy holding some sort of wooden target. An arrogant looking blonde and his cronies were grinning slyly and asked the boy to move around – for moving target practice.

Her eyes twitched at the bad treatment and decided to speak out.

"That's enough, my friend." She stated coolly. The blonde raised a brow.

"Do I know you?"

"No, you don't."

"Yet you called me 'friend'." He commented cynically.

"Ah, my mistake. I wouldn't have such an ass for a friend." She bluntly replied getting everyone who heard to gasp and suffer… as they needed to hide their smiles.

The man's eye twitched slightly but he regained his composure. She berated herself internally, where did that 'keeping your profile low'-mode she was in a moment ago? She knew was being rude but the guy _seriously_ needed someone to tell him how he looked since the people surrounding him, for some reason, seemed to have no intention to.

"Excuse me?" He asked trying to hide the annoyance he was feeling. "What did you just call_ me_?"

"An Ass. Geez, didn't know you were deaf as well." She shook her head casually. The man's frown deepened.

"You can go to jail for being so rude to me." He stated, she scoffed in an attempt mock him.

"You _wish_. Who are you? The _King_? I'm sure the kingdom will become even worse than it already is once you do." She said confidently but she was mentally slapping herself. She just said that the current king was incompetent… not that she didn't think so, but there was a limit to being blunt.

The boy smirked, now finding a good reason to get his revenge.

"I'm not the king alright." He smirked, making her flinch. _What was he so proud about?_

"I'm Arthur."

"Who?" She asked causing his eyes to twitch. He firmly held his shoulders in annoyance- making her cringe due to the pain.

"I'm Arthur." He repeated, this time gritting his teeth. "The king's son."

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>The moment they came to their senses they found themselves staring deeply into each other's eyes. They didn't know how long they've been in that position, but their bodies didn't seem to mind at all. They continued their breathing which seemed to have stopped for a moment and didn't move for a while, trying to feel each other's warmth a little longer.<p>

They both knew immediately what they felt- or rather the feelings inside then that were suddenly woken up. But Merlin, now being ever so rational, decided to start a looking into their situation.

"Did you see what I saw as well…?" She asked, not sure if it was just some sort of made up dream her over-sized brain made up. How could those two people who obviously wanted to kill each other fall in love…?

Well, she _did _think she was insane just a few days ago…

Maybe she still did.

The boy though... just stared at her for a while, contemplating whatever happened and what they both saw but his mind wandered to something else. She was so close, and the longing he didn't even know he had just burst so quickly out-of-the-blue.

In other words he thought that that kiss was too short; he wanted to do it again.

And he made no attempt to stop himself, and neither did she.

They allowed themselves to surrender to intoxication for a while longer until Merlin gently pushed him away.

"Bradley – or Arthur – " She called his name wanting him to answer her question. He loved the sound of her voice, especially when it called his name. He placed his forehead to hers and just stared onto her beautiful emerald eyes a little longer. Merlin blushed at the intensity his blue eyes were sending her but she accepted it gladly.

She was confused at everything that was happening but at least she knew now that this man, who so visibly cared for her in every way possible, was with her all the way.

She smiled at him, making his heart beat even faster.

"Walk with me?"

**...**

They strolled around the nearby park, hand in hand, so slowly as if both of them had nothing else to do. Then Bradley remembered something and flinched.

"You were a boy…?" He asked her worriedly, if that was the case then that meant he was—

"I was cross-dressing." She said immediately, knowing what he was thinking about. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"… I wonder if you ever knew though…" She added making him wince. She chuckled. He froze for a while and then the next thing they both knew he already have her in his arm and kissed her… again.

"You're such a pervert." She commented after she caught her breath after his abrupt but passionate kiss. She frowned thinking how 'experienced' he should be and how he did the same with who knew how many women.

"Don't look so pretty, then. Maybe I'd be able to control myself." He replied, now getting used to all his impulsive advances. He really couldn't care less anymore what people would think. Merlin cleared her throat in an attempt to push her blush away getting him to smirk. But his smirk disappeared when he saw her frown at a recollection of something.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied increasing her pace. He hurried his footing and grabbed her arm and turned her to him. He didn't attempt to hide the worry in his face. She blushed and looked away.

"Merlin." He muttered sternly.

"I was…wondering…why you seem so…experienced…with…this." He blinked several times and grinned in amusement.

"My, My… The arrogant commoner I saw is actually _jealous_?" Her eyes widened in realization. She was about to deny the claim…which was actually true... when Bradley locked lips with her _again._

She pushed him away immediately.

"Oh _God_ Bradley—you prat-You kiss me every 10 _minutes_! " She exclaimed indignantly. It's not that she didn't like his kisses—she loved them in every way, but being born (in this life) a very scientific creature… she just knew it was inappropriate.

Bradley turned red in embarrassment. He kissed her _that_ often? He didn't notice…

He involuntarily covered his face with one of his hand and turned away to compose himself. What could he say? It felt like he wanted to make up with all the time they lost… which was odd since they (technically) just met. It was all very confusing to him.

He cleared his throat and stated. "I'd be more cultured from now on, then."

She scoffed and replied, "Good for us, then."

"So… do you have any idea what just happened?" He asked, and she immediately remembered what she can do back then and what her father said to her.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Let's go to my house."

"…"

* * *

><p>Bradley James was… scared to find out they were going to meet her father. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to meet the man responsible for bringing his angel to him, but one simply couldn't help but feel insecure… especially after he told him just <em>who<em> her father was.

_-Flashback-_

_Bradley James was his usual haughty self at that party, and he was proud of it. Every girls and money-diggers fawn over him, anyway. Besides, he liked feeling better than everyone else. _

_It was a celebration for the completion of his latest movie. It was sci-fi, and their director invited one of his best friends – Ben Mitchell, the most renowned scientist of his generation. _

"_What a nerd." he arrogantly voiced out, catching everyone's startled expressions… Except for one that was. Ben himself just stared at him indifferently and continued talking with the director as if nothing had happened._

_-End of flashback-_

Yeah, no big deal.

Right…?

What if he was mad and he was just too cool to show it…?

He cursed.

'_What a nice impression to give to your girlfriend's father.' _He thought, already declaring Merlin as his girlfriend. His daze was cut off by Merlin tightening her hold onto his hand.

"Bradley?" She asked with uncertainty. He just gaped at her, not knowing what to say…

"Hey." She asked again, but this time with a much firmer voice telling him to speak.

"I've met your father before…" He muttered while Merlin stared at him to continue.

"…and I don't think he likes me."

* * *

><p><span>MITCHELL RESIDENCE<span>

"Ah, Bradley James. What are you doing at my house…" He looked at their entwined hands charily that immediately separated upon his gaze. "…with _my_ daughter?"

The scrutinized boy gulped and looked at Merlin in despair with eyes that said,

'_I told you so!'_

**...**

The good-looking middle-aged man stared at the two teenagers sitting across him in his ante-room. He looked at them with an unfathomable expression and sighed.

"Of all the people… why _him_?" He asked his daughter in despair getting the poor boy to wince.

"How should I know?" She retorted earning herself a surprised stare from Bradley. The old man just shook his head, trying to make himself accept what was happening.

"Oh well… I suppose he wasn't any less arrogant in his past life."

"Yeah."She agreed. Bradley's eyebrows arched.

"Hey! Don't talk as if I'm not _here_."

"But you have to admit, it is true… sending a poor girl in jail just because she told you the truth…"

"… I didn't know you were a girl!" He defended loudly. Merlin massaged her ears at the blasted noise he made.

"That's not the point."

"How far have you two recollected?" Her father intervened.

"Just the until the moment we met…"She answered. The man didn't say a word for a minute until he commented,

"Ah… A lot of things should happen after that."

"Could you tell us? And don't give me that 'you have to find out yourself' crap, dad."

"I won't. But I can't tell you anyway because I do not know. Your histories were never really written correctly."

"How come?" She asked, getting increasingly puzzled. She saw that her father was pondering whether to tell her.

She felt his hand on hers- stern, as if he was going to be with her even when _he_ was the one dropping the bomb. He let out a deep breath and the two cringed at the tension.

"Almost no one survived to tell the tale."

**...**

Silence echoed across the room for torturous minutes. Neither of them understood- or rather, wanted to. How could that happen?

"What…?" Merlin managed to utter, as if he just said that revelation a few seconds prior.

"That's all I know about your past life, my child. Me and my clan's duty right this time was to find you… but it was a very unexpected twist of fate that you were born my daughter."

"Clan, dad?" She asked. She had never met any of her father's family members before.

"We were once called… The druids."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER IV**

_**Coming soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER V: Pride and Fall  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah, Merlin is female now so she'd be a <em>tad<em> less proud and much more empathic.

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**Princess Falling Star - **Ah, they didn't recognize each other per se before kissing, they just felt the other is familiar to some odd extent. Hehe, and yeah I really like his actor so I decided to put him here. Thanks for the review!

**xchanierulzx** - Aw gosh... You, my friend, flatter me... Heheh. Thanks for the review~!

**ambercute - **I _know!_ hehehe. And here's the start of the cannon. The next chapter would be mostly cannon... Thanks for the comment!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<br>**

**I would deeply appreciate it if you pause before going anywhere else, and tell me what you thought. ;D  
><strong>


	5. Pride and Fall

If you're wondering how I imagine a female Merlin. Well... She's either Emma Watson (now with her short do) or Keira Knightley (because of her small chest and the fact that she is always mistaken for a guy!). Usually it's Emma though, since I am really attached to her character Hermione Granger.

But more importantly- Special thanks to those who reviewed, fav'ed, subscribed, and/or C2d this story! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Merlin

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VI: Pride and Fall<strong>

CAMELOT, 5TH  C.A.D.

Merlin opened her eyes and found out that she was in a rat infested dungeon. She frowned and cursed the prat that brought her to such situation. She decided to lie down in order to calm herself with the help of sleep, but she was immediately woken up by an unfamiliar voice.

'_Merlin…' _it called and she looked around and placed her ears here and there in an attempt to find out its source. It was weird, anywhere she went the voice was at the same volume as before… it was as if it was replaying over and over again _in her head_.

Her silent search was interrupted by the sound of the gate opening- it revealed a deeply worried Gaius.

"Gaius!" She exclaimed getting herself a sad smile from him. Her smile disappeared immediately after noticing this and gave out an apology as well as thanks. He didn't say anything until they arrived at their quarters.

Who would have thought, though, that he would _explode_. Literally.

"You're a _girl_, Merlin!" He yelled, fuming. Merlin thought just a little more provocation and his face would go 'Boom!'. "Or have you forgotten? How could you have gotten into a _fight_?"

Gaius was not a sexist, but the way he stated her gender somewhat felt like he was hiding something from her - that he stopped himself from saying something she had yet to know. She blinked for several moments, shrugged the thoughts away, and then composed herself for a reply.

"I did _not_ get into a physical fight! Is that what you heard?"

"…"

"Is it what you _assumed_?"She asked incredulously and added, "You get mad in me getting into a fist fight like a normal person, but how could you _assume_ that I got into one?"

"I don't know… Thinking of you and the Prince together made me assume such things." He muttered to himself. He was a youngin' himself before and he was expecting both of them to be incredibly proud – even Merlin, because of the gift she had.

"Our personalities clash by _that_ much, huh? No surprise there…" She uttered seeing his smug face on a thought cloud and punched it to satisfy her growing hunger for revenge. Gaius chuckled at the gesture but warned her.

"You know him now; better not get to his bad side." She scoffed at his statement.

"Merlin." He called her warily.

"Okay. _Okay_." She mumbled, with not much will power.

**...**

Not even a day later, though, she was getting punished _again_.

She got into another fight with the prat, but this time it was definitely physical. She frowned and bowed her head in remorse... Gaius looked so disappointed at her.

"AH!" She exclaimed to no one in particular as she felt a tomato hit her , she was not in the position to feel all sad just yet.

But she definitely wanted to strangle that prat.

_-Flashback-_

_She was walking nonchalantly at the market, not noticing the admiring stares of several people around her. They were staring at her for two reasons: one was because of her little brave front against the prince, and second was simply because she was actually quite a sight. Women have some weird thing about cute feminine-looking young boys._

"_Well, well… how was the dungeons?" An annoyingly familiar voice asked haughtily from behind her, she decided to ignore him at first but then came a lot of insults like her being deaf. _

"_I wasn't lying when I told you were a prat," She spat and continued casually,  
><em>

_"I just didn't know you were a royal one." She countered making him flinch and a few others sneer silently. Being raised as a boy simply wasn't helping her in such a situation. She took his challenge head on to the point she wanted to take her sweater off so that she could move better but decided against it. It would be incredibly annoying if he found out she was a girl._

_And so their little fight begun, but she was not much of a fighter so all she did was dodge. And with the help of a little magic she managed to humiliate him several times._

_The sight of her guardian's frown distracted her giving the prat a chance to hit her._

"_Ow!" she shouted massaging her head. She heard Arthur stopping his guard to taking her brutally to the dungeons saying that she was an idiot but a brave one. _

"_There's something about you, Merlin. But I can't quite put a finger on it." He stated getting her to gape at him. He flinched at her stare but didn't really show it. Gaius slowly came forward._

"_I am so sorry your highness. Let me punish him. He needs to be disciplined."_

"_I'd be glad to, Gaius." He smirked and looked at her smugly making her eye twitch._

"_You heard that, right?"_

"_Bloody prat." She mumbled making sure he heard, he opened his mouth in retort but saw that she was already being walking away._

_-End of Flashback_

One, two, three, four…

She counted how many people come and go to throw food at her. This was her punishment.

To be the recipient of Camelot's exhibition of how abundant they were of food.

Gaius was willing himself not to laugh out loud.

_'Darn you old man!'_ she cursed and he shrugged, turning away. But he teasingly whipped his head towards her direction and mouthed:

"It was your fault."

And walked away.

It was then that she noticed a pretty girl with dark skin watching her circumstance with a mix of pity and amusement. The girl came forward during the little 'break' with admiring eyes already too familiar to her and introduced herself as Guinevere or simply 'Gwen'. She said that the townsfolk thought she was a hero and she said her thanks. Gwen walked away when they noticed that another wave of flying tomatoes was coming at them.

"See you later, Merlin."

She smiled awkwardly, and then proceeded to closing her eyes at the advent of a tomato hitting her face.

_'How is this admiration?'_

* * *

><p><span>*The next day*<span>

A feast was on its way and the King invited Lady Helen – the best singer in his domain. Merlin felt something weird the first time she saw her but decided to ignore it. She was accompanying Gaius in her welcoming, but she definitely wanted to refuse. The sight of that prat's annoying face made her loathe going there.

When she caught him looking at her, she reflexively glared at him getting one his eyebrows to rise. He replied to her intimidating glare with a glower of the same intensity. If they were in some animation, people could definitely see thunder and lightning surrounding the two of them.

Their dagger-throwing was interrupted by the King calling his son for him to give a compliment to the singer and he just muttered. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" She repeated silently with a smirk. The king frowned at his son who had no idea what his father wanted him to say. He was saying something like '… one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom….' And for some reason he agreed. Odd...

"I agree with you, father." He muttered, repeating himself. The king just nodded and shifted his gaze back to the singer and had another conversation with her.

Arthur involuntarily looked at a certain servant boy who was trying his best not to laugh. He muffled a smirk that was slowly creeping up to his face. His embarrassment was blown away by the boy's… interesting smile.

He blinked.

What did he just _think_ about?

Nothing appropriate, that's for certain.

**...**

Well, that was what he told himself.

But Arthur's interest in the boy who went against him was roused to a whole new level when he saved his life.

And what was intriguing was the sadness in his eyes at the woman's final breath. He knew it was pity, getting him even more puzzled as to why one of the people who practically hated him would save his life. He froze the moment he looked at him with an unnerving stare. He was confused, he could tell, and for some reason he had an impulse to blow the boy's befuddlement away.

"…Arthur's manservant" was the next thing he heard. He saw the boy's eye twitch in despair, and he knew immediately what his father meant.

He smirked.

'_Well, this is going to be interesting…'_

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Bradley was woken up by his phone ringing loudly. He did not feel annoyed, as he usually would have for someone disrupting his precious sleep since he knew that the ringtone was reserved for someone in particular.<p>

"Hello?" He asked making sure he does not sound tired.

"Bradley? I had a dream…" She mumbled meekly. Bradley thought it was adorable that he wanted to fly there and hug her.

"Me too…" was all he said.

"It ended with Uther's statement that I become your manservant."

"Mine ended with my feeling of amusement on getting myself an interesting new servant."

"You prat. I saved your life and I become your _servant_? How is _that_ fair?"

He chuckled heartily. "It was probably one of the things that made us fall for each other though." He said.

"How can you tell?" She asked curiously getting him to blink. Back then, he was sure he had no idea he was already falling for her. He went against him and told him things that made him realized so many facts about himself. She was courageous and charming at the same time. He ignored the fact that he had no idea the boy was actually a girl, as well.

"I just knew…."

"Oh come _on_, Bradley. From what I saw you look pretty dense to me."

"How rude."

"It's true!"

"…" he remained silent and he heard a sigh.

"I called because I saw something weird in my dream…"

"What was it?"

"A dragon called me several times and told me some odd things…"

"A dragon?" He voiced out. He had no memory of a dragon. "What did he say?"

"…"

"Merlin?"

"…"

"Oi."

"He said our destinies are entwined together. That we are sides of the same coin…

"...and that it was my destiny to make sure you become the great king you were destined to be…" she said with confusion evident in her voice.

"We're like 'soul mates' then?" he commented quite amused at her statements, hoping it would lighten up her mood. She scoffed on the other side and he grinned at the fact that he just _knew _she was blushing on the other line.

"Y-Yeah. But from the various versions of what I read, you failed as a king in the end and your kingdom fell." She said almost whispering. He never read a story about his past life, but he certainly did hear about some 'Fall of Camelot'. He didn't say anything to let her speak.

"We know that these stories have some basis, especially now that we know Camelot did exist. Bradley… doesn't that mean that I.." She whispered disheartened.

"…failed...?"

**...**

Bradley smiled at the sound of her soft snoring. She fell asleep as she told him about the things the dragon told her, and he still couldn't help but feel amazed and incredulous about the fact that she could use magic. He didn't think about the other things the dragon said. For now, he was just content being with the girl and watching how they fell for each other.

He continued to listen to her for a while, and soon enough… he fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><span>CAMELOT, 5<span>TH  C.A.D.

It was the day of tournaments. A huge amount of money and great honor would be rewarded to the champion. And as always, he was pressured by his father to make him proud.

Arthur flinched when he felt his armor was put on him while he was on a daze. He heard a silent sneer. And from who else but his annoyingly arrogant servant…?

"You're nervous?" She stated, smiling at herself for stating the obvious.

"I do _not_ get nervous."

"Really?"

"Of course – Now, could you just keep quiet!"

"It's so noisy outside, my little voice shouldn't do much change."

"You have such a loud voice."

"Your temperature had reached its all-time low…and you're shivering! Now… why would that be?" Arthur's eye twitched.

"Oh shu—It's cold, obviously."

"Right. And everyone just sprinkled water to themselves and say the liquid is sweat."

"Shut _up_, Merlin." He retorted getting Merlin to smirk from behind him. He calmed down for a bit now.

"You seem especially irritable today, too." She commented pushing for a little bit more.

"That's because you're there."

"I make you nervous?" She joked, and she didn't expect his eyes to widen. He frowned and immediately replied in his usual haughty tone of voice.

"The tournaments do, you dolt. Don't get too full of yourself." He responded in a serious manner. Merlin raised a brow. _'What is _he_ getting so serious about? I guess the tournament's really getting to him…'_

She shrugged and decided to annoy him... even more.

"So you admit you get nervous, then?"

"…"

"Anxiety isn't always a bad thing, you know… It's actually bad not to have even the tiniest bit of it."

"You're an idiot, Merlin. Of course it's bad. I'm going to be king one day and I have to be completely calm at all times- even when facing a deadly situation."

"I stand by my statement, your royal pratness."

"Like I said. Idiot."

She sighed. "One of the reasons it's good to be a little worried is that it would make sure you truly understand the urgency of a situation." He scoffed mockingly, hiding the fact that he did agree with her to some degree.

"I don't see how that'll help in fights to the death. It'll only get you killed."

"You will understand that your own life is important." She said as she polished certain parts of his armor. He froze at the realization of their proximity but he quickly composed himself but wasn't able to say anything anyway.

"You'll appreciate that you won and remained alive. Like everyone else who did not want you dead. It's not fair that everyone else but you have to feel relieved. Besides, relief is a pretty good feeling to have."

"Is there anything you want to say?"

"I'm saying that you have to survive no matter what."

"A-"

"I'll be jobless if you die, after all. And we both know I'm not particularly fond of your father." She lied. She hated to admit it but she definitely saw much good in Arthur, despite his incredibly annoying ways…

"You're _fond_ of me?" He asked somewhat sceptically. But he shivered at the thought that he might as well be flirting with him.

"No. You're just a tad less annoying." She answered. He sneered.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><span>PRINCE's CHAMBERS, An Hour later<span>

"Get _out."_

_"_But-_"  
><em>

_"_I _said_, GET OUT!"

"I-"

"NOW!"

**_SLAM!_**

He had won his first fight, as did many others. But just before the start of another round... Merlin told him that Valiant, a participating knight from the north, was using magic.

He decided to trust him and he confronted this Valiant in front of his father and his courts.

Who would have though he would end up in his room, cursing every bloody minute afterwards?

He could not describe the twinge of pain he felt when he fired her. The look of despair in his face when he told him he needed a servant he could trust. And he _did_ trust him… in fact he still did. But he needed someone to bend all the anger of being humiliated in front of his father and the people of Camelot to _someone._ And he was the only choice – he regretted it immediately.

But regardless, he won all of his matches. He did not know just how much the fights became an activity for venting as much as a fight for his pride as a prince.

Then the final fight came. With Valiant.

It had been a tough fight, he recalled, and he couldn't help but feel angry at him for more than one reason. It was then that the snakes suddenly appeared to come out of his shield.

Just as Merlin said it did.

And the elation that surged through him was so overwhelming that it confusing. She was telling the truth, everyone knew that now. That mere fact made him happy to the point that he didn't care that he no longer had any weapon to fight the poisonous snake.

But the moment he realized that he had to compose himself that he _couldn't_ die, he immediately backed away. Morgana yelled at him and threw him a sword. The next thing after that, his father was congratulating him for becoming the champion again.

At the festival, he had a little disagreement with Morgana. She was saying some blasphemy that she saved his life by giving him the sword. He refused to accept the truth in it, of course. He could have won on his own.

But less than a minute later, he found himself wanting to go to the servant he just sacked.

As soon as he approached the boy, though, he immediately asked, "Had a disagreement with Morgana?"

"She told me she saved my life when _clearly_ I didn't need it."

"But she _did_ save your life." The boy stated in a way that made Arthur instantaneously want to admit it. But being a proud young lad, he refused to do so.

"No she did not." He replied stubbornly.

"As hard-headed as always." She commented arrogantly.

'_Great. Now how am I supposed to apologize?'_ He mused irritably. Under normal circumstances, there should definitely be no way he would apologize. But if he didn't, Merlin would not want to be his servant again.

And he did not like that fact.

"I made a mistake."

"What?" the boy responded with eyes opening slightly in anticipation and amusement. Where did his pride go all of a sudden?

"I apologize."

"Okay…" She muttered but was looking at him expecting something. He cleared his throat.

"Make sure you polish my clothes and weapons properly." He just replied haughtily, hiding his deepening blush well.

The boy gave out a knowing smile.

"Very well," she laughed, "Your pratness."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER V**

_**Coming soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER VI: Odd little Green-eyed Monster**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**Princess Falling Star - **Ahahaha. Yeah, he will. Eventually... I wanna make him suffer for a little while first. *sadist mode* Thanks for the comment~!

**ariah23 - **Thank you so much for the review~!

_ - Hey~ (Whoever you are) Thanks so much for the comments~! Ghahahaaa~

**Fannie - **Thanks for the comment!

**cheekysorcerer - **No, Thank _you_ for reading and reviewing!

**TheScarletIbis - **Thanks for the review~! And I don't think I'll quit this story^^

* * *

><p><strong>Please spare a minute of your day to tell me what you thought! <strong>


	6. The odd little Greeneyed monster

Thank you for reading up to here! I appreciate the effort. Special Kudos to those who spent a little more time to give me the pleasure of knowing what they thought!

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Merlin.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VI:That Odd Little Green-eyed Monster<br>**

CAMELOT, 5TH C.A.D

Arthur and Uther were extremely worried. The plague had killed much too many people already and they had no idea where it originated. There had been panic inside and outside the palace that wasn't getting any better. What made it worse was Gaius asked for Merlin to assist him in the investigation which rendered him temporarily servant-less.

His eye twitched at the selfish thought. How could he be a good king when all he thought about is his servant? He meant that he was annoyed that no servant was there to assist him. That's all.

Uther noticed the inconvenience so he hired a new temporary servant for Arthur in the expectation that it would lighten up his mood somehow, but to his puzzlement there was no good change that happened. In fact, Arthur's mood just got even fouler.

He sighed. "Arthu-"

_Knock Knock_

"Your Highness."

The door opened revealing Gaius... and his assistant.

Arthur winced at the sight of his eye bags. The boy hadn't slept yet since the rise of the disease, hadn't he? He felt worried. But that's because after the plague was taken care of the boy would be half asleep when he was already serving him again.

Or worse – he might decide to sleep in and take a day or two off.

"Any news?" he asked nonchalantly, stopping his wince. Gaius nodded gravely.

"All we currently know for sure is that the plague was caused by… magic."

Arthur frowned, especially now that his father became especially irritated. The security would definitely be hardened now, and from what he experienced it wouldn't really do much considering how tight it already was. He sighed and stole a glance of his manservant yawning his lungs out.

He mentally scoffed in amusement.

...

*That Night*

Arthur looked at his window- or rather at two of the people who were doing the investigating. They looked more worn out than earlier making him frown unconsciously. He was too busy in his own line of thought that he noticed Morgana behind him a little too late.

"Merlin is really… feminine, no?" She said wearing that knowing smile of hers causing one of Arthur's eyebrows to mount. He felt suspicious since he _knew_ that smile. She knew something amusing (for her) and was not planning on telling him until she was satisfied with the amount of… humiliation that he would experience.

Morgana was not really a sadist… at least not _yet_. She just liked to_ observe_ proud men making fools out of themselves. Arthur quickly composed himself and regained his usual, proud self.

"Yeah. He's so weak and girly that he's pretty useless when it comes to back-breaking work." He stated particularly proud of the insult.

"Indeed." She said monotonously _still_ wearing that menacing smirk.

"What do you want, Morgana?" He hissed, definitely not in the mood for one of her mind games.

"Oh… I'm just checking if one of my hypotheses is correct. And it is, I just found out a few moments ago." she replied with an obviously amused tone of voice.

"What?" He asked with uncertainty but she just giggled.

"You'll find out… soon enough."

"Mor—"

"Goodnight Arthur." She said demurely, and then gracefully walked out the door.

**...**

Days later and more people died, and even more are catching the disease. Gaius had no cure for it could only be cured by magic, so when he found out that the blacksmith was miraculously healed; he quickly captured his only relative – his daughter, who just happened to be Morgana's maid.

Arthur could swear that his ears were literally ringing from her disdainful shouts. He hated seeing her like this, he loved her as if she was his real sister. He didn't understand why she was in such a state over a mere servant, but he would help her all the same if he could. But nevertheless, his duty to his father would always come first.

"Take her to the dungeons!" Uther ordered to the guards. Gwen had been begging and crying for a while now but Uther seemed untouched.

"NO! Please no… I didn't do anything, I _swear_! Please I beg of you-"

"She's telling the truth, sire!" A familiar voice shouted from the side. He felt a knot of worry inside him. Gwen looked at him hopefully.

"And how do you say so?"

"Because… _I'm_ the sorcerer." Merlin stated with his eyes filled with determination. For a moment Arthur swore he lost his breath.

"Are you _insane_, Merlin?" Gaius shouted in despair. Arthur looked at him expectantly. Gaius should prove Uther that Merlin _was_ crazy… right?

If he was not crazy… then what _was_ he? _Insane_?

He gritted his teeth.

NOW _who's_ uptight about a servant?

He was scared, definitely and he knew it. It was the emotion that his father said he was never allowed to have – which was why he knew it well. What was he so frightened about, then? That no one would clean his clothes?

No one to polish his armours? To sharpen his swords? To polish his buttons?

Surely _not_. If anything, most royal servants could do it better than Merlin.

His daze was cut off by the accusing voice of his father. "Do you have any proof?"

"Yes." He said confidently effectively shattering him.

"You have been in the pubs again, haven't you?" Gaius yelled, but Arthur barely heard it. He shifted his gaze onto his manservant. Why was he so confident? _What the hell was he planning to do?_

Merlin was willing to get killed. For a mere servant...

Not the he wasn't one himself.

"He's definitely crazy, father. I'm with him every day." He said to his father with as much nonchalance as he could muster.

"I am _not_! I-" Her vehement argument was cut off by Arthur saying,

"He's been enchanted, Father." He saw Merlin flinch with the edge of his vision. He didn't know what he was thinking – if he _was_ thinking, and he knew that Morgana would strangle him once she found out… But right now, making sure Merlin lived through this was his first priority.

Because he needed someone amusing polishing his buttons, of course.

"**NO!** I'm not crazy, sire! I swear! I-I'll prove it to you." Arthur froze at the statement and the next thing he knew Merlin was unconscious. Gaius immediately ran towards him.

"Gaius?"

"He fainted. Too much drinking. For some reason, ale keeps him awake most of the time, but it seems all the stress finally got to him."

"I see…" Uther said comprehendingly and then looked at the very confused Guinevere. "Do you think she has enchanted him?" He asked Gaius.

"Oh no, sire. But Merlin would definitely not back down all the same. He and I believe that she had been framed." Gaius said smartly.

"Oh? But don't you think his vehemence in arguing with me is a little too much?" Uther countered getting Gaius' to blink for a second but he immediately thought of a reply.

"He's… in love with her, you see."

* * *

><p>Arthur stared at his well-lit fireplace with varying expressions.<p>

How could he feel so _irritated_ at Gaius's statement? He had no reason to. Maybe he was just stressed out with the dying of his people. _'Yes, that must be it.'_ He mused but not convincing himself at all.

There was absolutely no reason to mind their relationship. They were both _just_ servants so they could do whatever they want with their lives so long as they serve their masters properly.

But then again.. Merlin was not particularly good at his job…

So maybe _that's_ why he minded…? He nodded internally. That was a _very_ sound conclusion, was it not?

**...**

"I saw what happened." Morgana said coolly as she entered his room. He did not say anything. He should have known Morgana would use one of the hidden passageways she found.

"You made no attempt on saving my maidservant, Arthur. You just went ahead and made stupid attempts to save yours." She said with great bitterness in her voice.

"I understand that you'd do _anything_ to save Merlin, but you could've at least attempted to save Gwen!" She exclaimed angrily at him, but to his surprise she was back to her old gracious self a moment later.

"Be thankful that Gaius told me and Merlin that he might be able to convince Uther that Gwen was framed." He blinked. _'Merlin is conscious again?_' He mused but then he felt a pinch of irritation at the sudden recollection of his servant's affection to a certain girl. Morgana noticed this and smirked.

"I noticed that you felt annoyed when Gaius said Merlin's in love with Gwen…"

"That's because-" He was about to tell her his earlier rationalizations, only to be cut off.

"You're jealous, Arthur." Morgana stated, determined to get her revenge on him for not trying to save Gwen.

"Pardon?"

"I said you're jealous, Arthur. I can repeat it over and over again if you want." She stated, smiling sadistically. Arthur arched his eyebrows in skepticism.

"Are you trying to say that I'm in love… with Guinevere?"

"Yes, and no."

"What?"

"I'm _saying_ that you are definitely in love. But you have the wrong person."

Arthur gaped at her as he comprehended the revelation. But when _finally _absorbed the new information onto his battle-wired brain-

His eyes widened in despair.

**...**

Merlin ran to the prat's chambers. She had news to him, and she was tasked to tell it to him. She was still a bit embarrassed with her little hysteria earlier, but she had to face it.

_-Flashback-_

_She woke up incredibly groggy, and it was an awful sensation to have. She saw Gaius turning pages from book to book like a robot._

"_What happened?" She asked as she massaged her aching head._

"_I had to put you to sleep before you perform magic right in front of Uther."_

"_You did the same."_

"_But he trusts me. He didn't suspect a thing."_

"_Yeah, so? You're willing to let Gwen take all the blame for _my_ actions?"_

"_Yes." Her eyes widened at the statement. "But that won't necessarily happen. I can convince Uther-"_

"_GAIUS!" Morgana shouted barging in the door, but odd enough she still had her trademark poise. She seemed distraught but not mad, so they can assume that she did not hear anything they didn't want her to._

" _Please… Don't let Gwen-"_

"_Calm down Morgana. I think I know who did all this and it was definitely not Gwen."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_I found that this type of disease is caused by an Alfanc."_

"_A what?" The girls ask in unison._

"_It can only be done by magic from the old religion." The girls just stared at him to ask him to continue. "It's magic that I never thought I'd see again. Uther knows this, so he'll probably be convinced. It is not possible for Gwen to know this. We know both her parents and they are in no way related to magic."_

_Morgana beamed. "That's great news, Gaius! I'll go to Arthur immediately."_

_-End of flashback- _

Arthur must be laughing his head off after seeing her go in insane mode. She shook her head; she should really stop caring what he thought. All she had to focus about _now_ was to tell Arthur how they'll deal with the plague.

When she opened the door, though, she did not expect to see him at such a distressed state. She was worried, a little bit for him (albeit she would absolutely not admit it), but more importantly if he'll be able to save her friend from death when he was in such a state.

Merlin's eye then shifted to Morgana who was standing in front of him unsmiling, but she could tell with her eyes that she was quite… amused. She did not know what was happening, but every minute that passed by had to be used to its fullest.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have urgent news." She stated and gulped in animation. "We found the source of the disease, as well as how to defeat it."

She let a moment pass for effect. But after that, she couldn't help but blink. Arthur reacted much less enthusiastic than she had anticipated.

'_Why is he not elated? WHY?'_ she thought frantically, and asked Morgana,"What's _wrong_ with him?"

"He just found out quite a revelation himself a few moments ago."

"Really? What is it?" Merlin tilted her head in curiosity. Morgana grinned at the turn of events.

"He just found out that he's-"

"Morgana." He said sternly. Merlin flinched at the sudden seriousness that surrounded him. "It's time for you to leave now, I have to make arrangements for the quest."

"Very well." She smirked. "Take care of him, _Merlin._" Morgana practically purred.

"A-Ah..." was all Merlin could utter.

* * *

><p>A hero's welcome greeted them after news of their win against the Alfanc. Merlin took a glimpse of him, and he was still not acting as glad and proud like the Arthur she knew. She felt worried, and she would think of things to annoy him with if she wasn't so tired. And she just knew she would not be able to sleep for a few more days because she and Gaius still had a lot of cleaning and purifying to do. She sighed internally.<p>

Arthur could take care of himself.

**...**

"MERLIN!" Gwen exclaimed happily as she was let go from the dungeons and hugged her tightly. And when someone did that, he/she was bound to feel the 'lump' on a girl's chest. Gwen's eyes widened at the realization.

"You're a-"

"Shhh…" Merlin whispered and put a finger over her mouth. "We'll talk about this later."

Gwen nodded slowly.

Neither of them noticed the two pairs of eyes watching them.

**...**

"Tsk." Arthur involuntarily muttered at the sweet scene they made several meters away. Merlin looked more annoying when he's flirting.

_Annoying_.

"They're so sweet… Jealous?" Morgana slyly commented from beside him.

"Shut up, Morgana." He spat, making Morgana smirk. Arthur never snapped at her like this- and over a pretty cross-dressing manservant, too.

Morgana thought that her life was going to get more and more interesting from now on. She smiled at Arthur before adopting her know-it-all smirk. "Are you sure? If you admit 'it'... I will help you, you know."

Arthur stared at her.

"Hell no."

She laughed. As expected. And as planned.

She would rather not end this early, after all. So she just patted his shoulders in 'encouragement'.

"Suit yourself."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER VI**

_**Coming soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER VII: Conflicting Emotions**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**Princess Falling Star - **Ahahaha~ Neither could I! lolz, Thanks for the comment!

**cheekysorcerer- **Thank you for the review! I'm Glad you thought so~!

* * *

><p><strong>Telling me what you thought would be deeply appreciated!<strong>


	7. Conflicting Emotions

Thanks again for your continued support! They mean so much to me. T_T

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Merlin as well as two crossover characters from the Big Bang Theory: Sheldon Lee Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER VII: Conflicting Emotions<strong>

IMPERIAL COLLEGE, PRESENT DAY

Merlin, Lance, and two of other friends were peacefully having lunch at a relatively hidden balcony roof. Merlin was having fried chicken for lunch and she liked to eat it barehanded. She was too indulged in eating that she did not notice her friends watching her.

"Don't you think something is especially unusual with Merlin today?" Sheldon commented in his usual accented tone. "You know, aside from that hideous eating habits of hers." he added with blunt distaste. Sheldon was a germ-o-phobic, and if he wasn't friends with Merlin he would've stabbed her with his invisible light-saber.

"I agree with you there, Sheldon. She has become more… aesthetically pleasing to look at. Which is odd since she isn't wearing those bothersome tools called 'make-up' and –yes- not to mention her current uncomfortable eating habits." Amy added getting Merlin to flinch for a moment but then shrugged the comments off.

She was in too much of a good mood to mind, thanks to a certain actor who didn't forget to deliver her a box of her favorite brand of chocolate a little earlier that day. That hearty laugh of his when he found out about what really happened with the Gwen thing... And the sensual kiss that came after wasn't bad at all, either...

"Ah… I've read a term the masses use somewhere…" Sheldon said as he looked down to make his pondering pose. He and Amy had agreed to do research on less-intellectual people they collectively call the 'masses'. When he finally recalled about a millisecond later he automatically held out a finger to gesture it.

"They call it 'blooming'. The term they adopted to refer to a female – or even nowadays albeit rarely, to males as well- who expresses qualities aesthetically pleasing usually because she/he is under an emotion named 'love'." He stated mechanically getting Merlin to gag her precious food involuntarily. Lance just looked at them for a moment but resumed eating grimly.

"Analyzing the time-frame. It should be sometime between Friday night and Saturday afternoon." Amy declared making Merlin's eyes widen in shock.

"How'd you-"

"That's classified information, Merlin. We're can only tell outsiders once we have already published our research work."

"Hey!" She exclaimed demanding an explanation.

"Only 5 minutes before classes start." Lance intervened stoically and initiated the cleaning. Everyone stared at him for an instant and then decided to do what they were told to.

Amy and Sheldon's class were in another building so they decided to go one after them; leaving the other two do the rest of the cleaning, unsurprisingly… since Sheldon forgot his gloves.

"Lance?" Merlin whispered at her friend who had been especially quiet the past few hours. "I'm really sorry I wasn't able to come last Saturday. I promise I'll come in this one…" She muttered. There was so much that happened the previous week-end that she knew she would not be in the state to interact with anyone non-Camelot related.

"It's fine. You called much earlier to inform me anyway. It's not like I have the right to interfere on your date or something." He uttered under his breath. She felt annoyance in his tone that made her extremely guilty – and perplexed at the final comment. She was _not_ in a date that weekend. She and Bradley only so far called each other or he went to her house for a short visit.

"I was not in a date, Lance."

"Weren't you?" he asked almost stoically, but the sardonic tone in his voice was unmistakable. Merlin felt annoyed - did he look at her _that_ way? As someone who would blow her friends for a _date_?

"You're jumping into conclusions Lance." she spat with as much composure as she could muster.

"Ah..." he voiced out, not sounding convinced.

"What's _wrong_ with you?"

"What do you think?"

"Do you think I'm the type of person that would cancel an important appointment to a friend for a _date_?"

"..."

"And to think you're an aspiring scientist-" she mumbled referring to him assuming things so quickly but then cut herself off. It was rude, _very _rude, especially since it aimed at Lance's capacity as a scientist.

"I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine. You're right." He muttered and turned his back at her. "Let's go. We'll be late."

Merlin wanted so badly to interrogate him, and then apologize but the urgent tone in his voice made sure she feel too bad to even think of trying. In the end, she just nodded reluctantly and followed his footsteps.

**...**

*A few hours later*

Lance did not avoid her, but the tension between them was obvious. She decided to give him space for a few subjects but she couldn't take the suspense any longer- and so she decided to approach him.

"Lance?"

"…"

"Are you still not talking to me?"

"I never really stopped talking to you…"

"Lance…"

"Merlin."

"I'm still going to your place this Saturday, right?" She asked so hopefully that Lance was forced to hide his smile.

"Won't your boyfriend dislike that?" He replied, not particularly expecting that they are actually _dating_. He just assumed- or convinced himself- that it was just some sort of shallow crush on Merlin's part.

"I don't think so… I'm just going to see your shop and family, after all. I don't know why he would dislike that…"

He flinched. "You two are _dating_?" he asked in incredulity getting Merlin to bat an eyelid.

"W-What's with that reaction? Didn't you just say – "

"Y-You're right. I'm sorry, I'm… just not feeling well today."

"Oh… You should've stayed home… You're illness might get worse." She said, misunderstanding his statement.

"I guess…" He muttered miserably. He immediately composed himself and looked at the girl. It was no use confusing her, he knew. She seemed happy anyway- he simply _couldn't_ tell her that his slowly intensifying crush on her suddenly transformed into something impossibly deeper _overnight_.

How the heck was that even _possible_?

He had no idea how that happened but it meant, in any case, that he was not ready to hang out with her anytime soon. He'd need some time to get a hold of himself and decided to cancel their appointment. But in the end, he wasn't able to do so. Not with that anxious expression she was making...

"Fine…Let's see each other this Saturday then?" He reluctantly offered, but Merlin beamed anyway.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p><span>MITCHELL RESIDENCE<span>

After getting ready for bed, her phone rang. She knew who the caller was both because of the ringtone, but also because it had become quite the routine for them.

"Hello Miss-most-famous-wizard-in-the-world." He hummed uncharacteristically.

"What's with you?" She bluntly commented making him chuckle.

"I had a dream during my mid-shooting break."

"And…?"

"What do you remember between the time after the Alfanc and before the I saved your life with the Morpheus incident?"

"Not much…" She replied, also because she has yet to dream about this Morpheus incident. Maybe she'll dream it tonight or… he was just making it up?

"I thought so. You were asleep the whole time. I was the one working my ass off."

"Hey! Don't talk as if I didn't save _your_ life countless time before. I did _way_ more of the heroics."

"Really?"

"I suppose... I couldn't even count how many times I saved your life until the plague." She answered proudly.

"Darn." He said monotonously. Merlin could only smile.

"What _were_ you planning?"

"I was going to ask you on a date this Saturday as payment. But, apparently, you paid it off already..."

"Continue." she said in a jokingly authoritatrian way making him grin.

"I needed a break, it would be nice if i spend it with the reincarnation of the most famous wizard in the world." He said in a way that he was so obviously expecting her to agree with the date anyway. Merlin winced at the implications, she really did want to agree but Lance was her important friend – she couldn't cancel on him_ again._

"Can't any other day that is _not _Saturday be fine?" she mumbled under her breath. Silence ensued for several seconds until Bradley broke it.

"…how come?"

" I had a previous engagement with a friend. It was supposed to be last Saturday... but I had to cancel because of all the confusion, so…" she continued hoping she didn't disappoint him as much as she feared.

Thankfully, he wasn't.

"I see… I'll open up my Sunday afternoon, then?" he asked hopefully, and Merlin's teasing side suddenly came over.

"I never said I'd go on the date, you know…"

"…"

"Haha. I'm kidding. Thanks… for adjusting, of course." She smiled just before a yawn came over.

"Goodnight, Merlin."

She smirked. "Night... See you this Sunday, then."

* * *

><p>CAMELOT<p>

* * *

><p><span>PRINCE'S QUARTERS, 5<span>TH C.A.D

Merlin frowned at Arthur's more-obvious-than-usual annoyance towards her. Their little chats (bickering included) were minimized, and he always vocally pushed her away.

"Don't come too close. You smell." He stated when she was arranging his vest. She smelled herself when he was looking and her eyes twitched. She never wore – and never will wear – perfumes but she knew she did _not_ smell bad. Had he become so haughty as to categorize people without expensive perfume as bloody _smelly_?

After she arranged everything that he would need for the day, she decided to take her leave.

"I'll leave you then." She muttered somewhat bitterly making her mentally slap herself. She shouldn't really care.

"Wait!" Arthur shouted and she turned around, unsure what exactly she was hoping for...

"Is there anything else, sire?" She muttered cynically as she pushed sense of hope away. She was surprised with the sudden sad expression he let out for a moment and opened his mouth to say something, but he shook his head. Merlin flinched when he suddenly turned back to his arrogant self.

"Hurry, my nose can only take so much." He replied getting her to frown deeply.

"As you wish." She whispered, stomped away... and banged the door.

_'What a prat.'_

**…**

Arthur punched the door angrily in a vain attempt to calm himself. What was he supposed to do? He definitely couldn't have these feelings towards a mere _servant_ let alone a fellow _man._ His father would die if he heard of this.

But now that he didn't see Merlin for 2 whole days because he needed to rest, the longing he felt for the boy was all but unmistakable. Morgana was right. He was falling for Merlin.

And that was definitely unacceptable.

* * *

><p>A few days passed since then, and inside the palace's hall- confusion ensued. It was supposed to be a peaceful feast with a former enemy. But it turned to the worst,<p>

A meeting of two kings- for a peace treaty- caused the opposite of its purpose, in a blink of an eye.

Arthur wanted to kill that other King, Bayard. He wanted to strangle him- no torturing him first would be better. If anything was worse than torture than Arthur would go with that.

He wanted to do so, _so_ badly, not for attempting to kill _him_ – but for getting his Merlin into such a state. If Merlin didn't look so pale, he _swore_ that his sword would be through that bastard's body by now.

"Gaius. How is he?" He asked with as much dignity and composure as he could muster- which, sad to say, was not much. A little more and he would be squeaking.

Merlin drank his cup of wine from Bayard, trying to prove it was poison. Oh, he did prove it alright- at the cost of his own life.

"This is bad. Very bad…" The physician muttered anxiously as he examined the unmoving boy worriedly. He did not like what he was seeing.

"Take him to my quarters." He ordered Gwen and the prince sternly. And they followed without question.

**…**

Arthur could not help but let out a very temporary smile as he carried Merlin bridal style. It was weird. He was so light… and soft.

He shook his head. Merlin's insanity must be rubbing off to him-

Then, Images abruptly flashed through his brain. He saw Merlin frowning at him- but healthy. Merlin looking as if he wanted to strangle him – but still looking healthy. And Merlin smiling with that pretty smile of his… looking like the most beautiful thi-

"_Pervert."_ Merlin's voice said inside his head. He looked hopefully at the figure he was carrying but he was not moving. A huge lump of disappointment hit him and his grip onto the boy tightened involuntarily.

'_You better remain alive, you idiot.'_

_.  
>.<em>

**END OF CHAPTER  
><strong>

_**Coming soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER VIII: **Denials and Admittances****

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**Princess Falling Star-** lolz. I don't mind rambling at all ,you know. And as for the Nimueh thing, I invented an answer to that. It wasn't much but i'll reveal it in several chapters^^ thanks for the comment~!

**cheekysorcerer - **Thank you for the review! I suppose there will be more of that arthur thing later. XD

**Thieving Cat - **Nope. No one has told me that... yet. XD Thanks for the comment~!

**Imaginex01- **Thanks for the review~! And poor Arthur is not going to know for quite some time. Yes, I can be sadistic. XD

**Natasha Ivashkov - **Thank you for the comment and I'm so sorry for not being able to give what you asked...

**SherlockedHomes- **Thank you so much for the review~! Sorry I wasn't able to add another chap earlier...

**HopeCohen - **Thanks for the comment~! And here it is^^

* * *

><p><strong>Anything running through your mind as you read this chapter? You have critiques, or rants, or anything to say for that matter?<br>**

**Please tell me! :D  
><strong>


	8. Denials and Admittances

**Another canon chappy~! Hehe. Again, I would like to express my gratitude for bearing with this story until now. THANK YOU!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Merlin.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XVIII: Denials and Admittance <strong>

Arthur gently placed Merlin on Gaius's largest couch. He couldn't remove his gaze from the boy's degenerating phase. It was unreasonable – the reason he was going through this, as well as the feeling of extreme despair that accompanied the boy's predicament. Other than wanting to torture himself since _he_ was supposed to be the one dying, there was also the fact that he wanted to pull all of his hair off at the possibility that he wouldn't see him again.

He ignored the frantic atmosphere that surrounded him – with Gaius running everywhere and reading everything at the rate of 10 pages per second to find a cure, as Guinevere going to and fro to Merlin in an attempt to cool him down – and just stared at his weak figure.

His heart skipped a bit when he heard his manservant moan in pain. What made it worse was that he was in so much pain that he moaned like a _girl_. He grimly deduced that his manservant was in so much pain that he could moan like that.

'_Merlin…'_ He thought worriedly. He wanted so much to make all the pain go away – no matter what might happen to him. He was about to pressure Gaius even more when he yelled, right on cue:

"I've found it!"

FOREST OF BALOR

It took Arthur more than a day to reach the outskirts of the cave containing the Morpheus flower. Gaius warned him about the lizard guardian of the tree, and he was right to do so. The thing was _huge_ and powerful. It was a bit of a challenge to kill the creature while protecting the damsel in distress that stood behind him. As a knight, it was his duty to protect the girl and bring her to safety.

But turned out, it was the wrong decision- the girl was the one to set up the trap and tried to kill him as he went to get the cure for Merlin's illness. And soon enough, he found himself just a grip away from death. At that moment a lot of things went through his mind.

Like Regrets, for instance... and some of which had nothing to do with his failures as a prince. Most thoughts he dismissed- even at the brink of death. The idea of admitting his feelings was still out of the question.

Then, as if on cue, a beautiful blue ball floated around him. It was pretty but he distrusted it.

"Go on! Kill me!" He threatened, hoping like hell it would do otherwise. But when it hovered around him as if wanting to guide him, he felt himself relax.

'_Follow it, Arthur.' _An eerily familiar voice said in his head. He then thought of Merlin but shook his head. This voice was too feminine, the voice of the Merlin he knew definitely had a girlish voice compared to him… but a passably low-male voice all the same.

That's what he told himself, but deep inside he hoped so much that it _was_ Merlin and so he decided to follow the voice inside his retarding brain. He climbed up closer to the flower and grabbed it immediately. He swung his sword to kill attacking insects and climbed at an even faster rate – since the voice in his head said so. He barely avoided the spiders that were gaining on him and he gave out a large breath of relief when he found himself back to the surface.

He could swear that the voice in his head did the same. He smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>CAMELOT, Several Hours Later<p>

**_BAM!_**

Arthur's fist landed strongly on the dungeon's wall.

At that moment. He hated his father. He didn't even think he could do that.

His father locked him in the dungeons for disobeying him. Uther was too prideful that even when his son succeeded in the mission to save a life – he refused to admit defeat. His son disobeyed him, and he made sure his son got punished… even if that meant that the quest he went through became futile.

He paced. And paced. And paced...

He could not just sit and do nothing. He did everything, talk to the guard…punch the wall… pray- but nothing seemed to work. Well...that was until Guinevere came in with his 'food' and he knew immediately what she was planning.

He smiled and was thankful to the girl he used to dislike. He snuck the leaf onto the food and shouted at her- saying it wasn't food suited for him.

Gwen bowed, took the life-filled plate, and swiftly walked away.

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Gwen sobbed as soon as she had the strength to sit up. Gwen bear hugged her in relief and sobbed. "I th-thought y-were *sob* g-going t-to-"<p>

Merlin chuckled and patted her back. And as if waiting for a nice moment- the door opened. She winced.

It was Arthur… looking shocked, in various degrees.

"Your highness….?" She voiced out and Gwen immediately separated from her and wiped her tears.

"I… seem to be interrupting something. I'll come back later." He said to her coolly after shooing his shocked expression away.

"Thank you." She stated just before the door became completely closed. The door was left opened only slightly revealing Arthur wearing softer-than-usual expression.

"It's just hard to come by a half-decent servant. That's all."

"I know." She smiled, but he didn't answer her.

He just shut the door, instead.

* * *

><p><span>PRINCE'S CHAMBERS, days later<span>

Arthur woke up and was delighted at the first thing he saw. It was Merlin arranging his food silently in an attempt not to wake him up. He smirked.

"You sure are early." He said and the boy flinched in surprise almost dropping expensive grapes on the floor.

"Sire!" Merlin exclaimed, he forced back a hard laugh.

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence. Then he realized that he was half-naked. He didn't know that Merlin would serve him today so he slept like that. It was odd, really, how conscious he was around a fellow guy. Maybe it's a gay th—

No. He was not gay.

His mood darkened considerably as he recalled his dilemma. He was not gay. He was not gay. He was not gay.

There was no way it was possible.

He was Arthur Pendragon, son of the hailed Uther Pendragon –saviour of Albion from the evils of magic.

"I shall take my leave now." Merlin stated and Arthur winced. He knew Merlin noticed his uncontrollable mood swings.

"No. I'm sorry." He blurted out without thinking getting Merlin to gape at him in disbelief. Internally, he did the same.

"…For what?" She asked as she let an eyebrow rise.

"…Nothing…"

"I see… Then-"

"Like I _said_, Merlin. I order you to stay." He said sternly, surprised at the concealed desperation in his voice. Sudden images of that moment at the cave- where he was about to die- hovered above his head... but he shook them away. Now that his manservant was right in front of him, he recalled the things he had regretted - and he did not like most of them. Merlin stayed quiet for a moment and waited for him to order something since he apparently had some errands to ask of her, but Arthur remained impassive himself. She sighed internally and initiated a conversation.

"Is there anything else you want, sire?" he asked, but he remained in a pondering state for a moment. An instant later, he had come to a conclusion.

He did not want to carry all that regret when he died.

"… Call me Arthur." He stated out-of-nowhere making Merlin gape at him in incredulity… again. Arthur hid his blush and mentally punched himself. Maybe he _was_ gay, after all. He certainly was turning soft. He'd spare himself the self-hate and ranting for today, he just wanted to be relaxed around his manservant again.

"Pardon?"

Arthur cleared his throat to hide his blush and show a cool façade. "You saved my life, and I decided you may call me by my name."

"You save my life as well, Sire."

"But that's only because I can't be a good king if I let a servant die for me without even trying. It's not that I care for you. In fact, I couldn't care any less if you die." He practically blabbered about. Just where _was_ his brain when he needed it the most?

Merlin frowned for a moment. She was hurt by that statement, and she didn't know why. But she also had her pride, so like_ hell_ she was going to allow him to get to her.

"That's good to hear, _Arthur_. I really did have a bad time pretending to be so respectful." She stated satirically.

"As rude as always, I see…" Arthur replied. Even when there was cynicism in the way he called his name, he still liked the sound of it coming from him – not that he would ever admit that. She grinned challengingly.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>PRESENT<p>

* * *

><p>LONDON, Midnight<p>

_LA~LA~LALALALA~_

Arthur woke up from the sound of his favourite ringtone.

"Hello?" He answered, ignoring the time.

"Bradley, I just woke up from the dream about the Morpheus incident."

"And… you want to thank me again?"

"Nope. I called just for the record that I was the one who sent you that blue ball that saved you." She stated. She was definitely annoyed by how he treated her back then, and it was time for a little record-clearing.

"It did _not_." He said stubbornly, knowing otherwise.

"Ah, yes it did." She laughed making poor Bradley want to hug her. "I just called to tell you that."

"That's all? No 'I love you for saving my life'."

"Nope." And does he even realize how _awkward _this was supposed to be? Sure, they have strong emotions for each other but they didn't have any memories of them actually... dating or something.

"As rude as always."

"Thanks." She replied recalling a previous conversation with him.

"Merlin..."

"Yes...?"

"Do you want to start over?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just think its a bit..."

"Weird. Odd. Awkward-" she intervened. "But considering how you're actually acting... I didn't think you felt that way."

"Hmm... I guess I just flirt around a lot."

"..." Her eyes twitched.

"I'm kidding!"

"Sure you were. Anyway... I just called to straighten up the history."

"Ahh... And you do know how I feel about you, right? Even when... neither of us knows how, right?"

"Right..." she mumbled, and her grip of the phone softened. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing..."

"Good night Arthur." she spat back urgently, not masking the slight irritation in her voice.

"Okay, _fine_." he answered in blunt exasperation and defeat. He let out a deep breath, before telling her an... omen he was feeling. Something about her attention getting focused on someone else...

Merlin laughed, much to her soul mate's chagrin.

"I doubt it."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER VIII**

_**Coming soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER IX: Lancelot**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**Flyer without wings - (ch5)** Of course I appreciated your feedback, how could I not? XD Thank you.

**(ch7)** Hahahha. How embarrassing! But FYI, spelling _is_ my greatest weakness. Thanks for the review~!

**nycorrall - **Nope. It really do just shift from world to world. Sorry if its a bit disorienting. XD Just ask me anything~! Thanks for the review!

**Princess Falling Star - **Thanks for the comment~! - And Yes, yes it is. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Please pause.<br>**

**I love looking at my mail and seeing your reviews and fav-alerts! Please let me have that pleasure of knowing what you thought.  
><strong>


	9. Lancelot

**Thank you for reading~ Especially those who reviewed, fav'ed, subscribed, and added this to their communities. ;D  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Merlin.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IX: Lancelot<strong>

Merlin ignored her History teacher for a moment and looked at the window. It was already Friday, a few days since she last dreamed of her past life. She found it odd since before the Morpheus incident, she dreamed of Camelot practically every night.

She looked to her side, and stared blankly. Another odd thing that day was that Lance had especially larger eye bags. There was a new tension between them now, and she couldn't seem to find the reason why.

She sighed...

Out loud.

"Is there anything you're willing to share, Ms. Mitchell?" The teacher asked irritably.

"Not really, Ma'am." She replied bluntly. Why would she, anyway? They'll all think she's insane.

The teacher (and everyone else) stared at her for a moment, only to find her blinking obliviously at them. It was the teacher who sighed this time. The old woman shrugged and went back to her discussion.

"_Psst." _Came from her right. It was Lance. He held out his hand and pointed at her right pocket. The pocket that contained her mobile phone.

A moment later, it vibrated.

"What were you sighing about?"

"Anomalies."

"Ah.." He replied, but didn't push any further. He usually did, that's how thoughtful Lance just was.

"What about you? What are _you_ thinking about?"

"Aberrations."

"I"

"…"

"I'll tell you later."

"OK"

**…**

ROOFTOP, LUNCH

They were eating alone that time, Lance thought thankfully. The other two had projects due that day and they needed to do some polishing. Lance was thinking as to _how_ to tell the weird things happening to him to Merlin without her telling him he's crazy, but nothing came.

"Lance? Mind telling me now?"

"You'll tell me I'm insane."

"Again?" She replied jokingly and added, "It's fine though, I'm much more insane than you are."

Lance chuckled for a moment and then blushed at the advent that he would have to tell her his dream. He dreamed that he was traveling towards a certain palace he recalled calling 'Camelot'. And he saw a boy in its outskirts, and it had striking resemblance to Merlin. He even remembered watching the boy, about 40 meters away from him, as he nonchalantly picked up mushrooms with an odd sense of amusement. The dream ended there.

He sighed to himself. Who dreamed of his crush as a boy, anyway? He wondered how she would interpret the dream – she could be offended or simply deduce that he's in love with her and then think he's _gay_- and suddenly got more anxious than ever.

"Hey." He heard Merlin call and the next thing he knew there was a palm waving in front of his face at the rate of 30 waves per second. He flinched.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, but-"

"You can't tell…?" She continued, cutting him off. He nodded reluctantly earning himself a sigh from her. "Fine. But you owe me a whole box of cookies as payment for unsatisfied suspense."

He laughed both in amusement and relief. She's such a nice girl...

"I'll give you one-and-a-half."

* * *

><p><span>MITCHELL RESIDENCE, later that night<span>

_Sigh_

Merlin was sitting on her bed, with pillows surrounding her, as she held out her phone to her ears. "You sound tired." She commented worriedly to the person on the other line.

"I guess. They were rushing the shooting since we, apparently, were delayed by a whole episode."

"Are you alright? You should get some more rest."

"I will. Only a few more episodes and my workload will decrease dramatically."

"That's good to hear… Don't push yourself too much, okay?"

"Aw… you sound just like a wife already." He commented playfully.

"Bradley." She stated sternly. How could he joke around when she's so serious?

"I'm not joking. We're _soul mates_, so yeah… we're practically married." He replied bluntly getting blood to rush up to her face. She kind of missed the Bradley when she first met him – shy. When he's flirting like this, _she's _the one being pushed to shyness.

"You're blushing aren't you?"

"Shut up." She muttered and he laughed heartily. She smiled at the wonderful sound of it, and she decided to talk about a topic she's been thinking about for a few days. "And what about the 'starting-over' proposition?"

"Well, you can always think of it as a friendly joke."

_Touche. _"Any new dreams, Bradley?"

"No… You?"

"None."

"I wonder what happened?"

"Yeah. I'm really itching to find out how the hell I fell for you. You must've used some kind of potion on me."

"Hey! I'm not the one who could do magic." He scoffed. He would _not_ admit that he's the one who fell first.

"HA! No way _I'm_ going to use that on _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's self-explanatory, don't you think so?"

He sneered. "Just wait. I'm going to make you fall head-over-heels for me." He stated as if he was just about to do so.

"Let's just see about that." She answered haughtily.

"Want to bet on how I made you fall for me?" he offered confidently to the point where you would think he knew something.

"Sure. I bet you either illegally used a love potion or brainwashed me." She grinned, certain he flinched in annoyance.

"I say you fall for my charming good looks and amazing fighting ability."

"You wish…" She muttered and then added, "What's in it for the winner?"

There was a little pondering silence on the other line. A minute later, he said:

"The loser has to follow one order from the winner."

"Okay… But nothing perverted, okay?" she joked, sure that he wasn't-

"…"

"HEY!" She exclaimed, aghast.

"I was _kidding_!" He yelled, laughing awkwardly making her flinch.

"Pervert." She muttered irritably a moment before she separated her phone from her ears.

"Mer-"

And so, she hung up on him.

**…**

Bradley James groaned loudly and hit his beautiful head onto the wall. What the hell was he _thinking_? Offering something like that? No it wasn't the offer. It was his unintelligible _reaction_ to her condition. Did he really want that subconsciously? Maybe he did, it was normal right?

No, it's not. Not for Merlin.

He had a number of girlfriends before but he never loved any of them. And he didn't think he'd ever feel for any other woman like he felt for Merlin. He did _that_ to most of his girlfriends, but never before had the thought come to his mind when he thought of Merlin. He was satisfied with just being with her– especially now that they could only speak over the phone…

And now she hated him.

Darn it.

* * *

><p>CAMELOT<p>

* * *

><p><span>OUTSKIRTS, 5<span>TH C.A.D.

Merlin walked for about an hour to get there. It was rather unfortunate that the mushroom could only be found either on the outskirts of Camelot, or in the outskirts of the neighboring kingdom… so naturally, she was forced to feel thankful that it was just an hour of walk away from home.

She was carrying a huge basket that she was supposed to full with all those small mushrooms, and sighed. She was going to have a sore back after this.

And hence in order to make her job easier, she decided to hum. She was quite proud of her voice as her mother and Will always complemented her for it. Although she doubted her talent sometimes since they were the only ones who actually _heard _her sing since she sung with her female voice.

Her silent humming was interrupted by the sound of huge wings flapping.

It was a large who-knows-what. It was an odd and scary sight. It was a creature bigger than the largest horse she had even seen. It had wings, a body of a lion, and a… beak?

'_What the– ' _was the last thing she thought the moment it approached her. It was too quick that all she could do was step back. Step back again, ducked, and squealed.

She was scared. Her intuition was telling her that the monster was definitely trying to kill her, and no amount of taming would do. She couldn't die _here_ obviously, Arthur was still a prat and it wasn't her destiny not to change that.

She had to think of something, and paused at an idea. _Magic?_

But sadly she did not know any magic that could hurt something so big.

She stepped back again to avoid its claws and then an instant later a man ran in front of her and skilfully waved the sword at the creature. He hit the bird. But it was the sword that broke.

"Run! Run! _Run_!" He shouted at her and firmly grabbed her arm. They sprinted to the nearest log and hid there. They didn't breathe until they heard the creature fly. She let herself get a few liters of air before thanking the stranger.

"You saved my life… Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem. It was good that you managed to hold out for that long, sorry I was late on moving."

"What?"

"I was only several meters away from you when it attacked. I was shocked for those few seconds, I suppose. Sorry."

Merlin chuckled. "Why are you apologizing? It's inappropriate. I'm Merlin, by the way." She said, and lifted her hand to gesture a handshake. He smiled and shook her hand.

"Lancelot." He uttered weakly…

And fainted.

**…**

Merlin stared at her saviour's sleeping figure worriedly. Despite Gaius's competence, the man's fever simply wasn't going down. She sighed and took the warm cloth in his head and replaced the lukewarm fluid with an ice cold one. He flinched as soon as the cold fabric touched his forehead but relaxed eventually.

"Is he alright Gaius?" She asked for the nth time that day.

"Yes. His fever will go down soon. Relax, child." He replied the girl who just brought home a much heavier person with her from the outskirts of the city. He knew she used magic, but as to how she went unnoticed still bugged him.

"How'd you get him here?" He questioned his worried protégé.

"Magic, of course." She replied a matter-of-factly.

"I know that. But how'd you get no one to notice you?" He pressed. Merlin stared at him for a moment, thinking whether she should tell him or not.

"I… found a hidden passage under the palace." She mumbled. Gaius blinked at this but it was followed by a smile.

"I see… just _how_ many have you found?"

"A… few…" She answered, looking away… sweating buckets.

"Ah…" He smirked. Merlin was _such_ a bad liar.

"Don't push your luck though."

Merlin chuckled and stared at Lancelot.

_Luck, Eh?_

**…**

Lancelot woke up feeling fresh and on a soft couch. He thought he was dreaming, frankly, considering the last thing he remembered was falling unconscious due to all the pain… and shaking a feminine-looking boy's soft hands.

Wait… Maybe he's…_dead_?

His eye widened at the realization and he frantically looked around. He _couldn't _have died; his dream hadn't been fulfilled yet. It was dark, not like heaven. The room was full of books, and didn't really look neat overall. No one screaming for it to be hell, and also no one working their asses off working to be a purgatory.

He sighed in relief. He wasn't dead after all; the boy from the forest probably helped him in some way or another. He looked around again, but this time more carefully, for the boy. There was no one in sight.

He sighed and rested his head to the chair's armrest again to ponder. He remembered- or dreamed– of the mushroom-collecting boy singing to him as he slept. He smiled at the remembrance of how nice his voice was as he heard him hum. It was a feminine voice, but he knew a lot of young boys like that. Sure, Merlin was way past puberty but he really didn't look too much into it.

He stared at the ceiling for a while, and soon enough he decided to stand up and rudely look around for him. The first place he decided to look into was a room a few steps above. He silently walked towards it and carefully turned the knob.

And there he was- sleeping so peacefully. He let out a breath of relief. The boy was alright, after all, and he was the one who brought him here.

But before Lancelot could turn around, Merlin shifted positions getting his blanket to fall down. Lancelot smiled and walked deeper into the room to cover the boy from the cold. Just when he picked the coverlet from the floor, he saw that the boy stir again.

"Mother…" He mumbled with a smile, getting Lancelot to give out a light chuckle at his adorableness. By the time Merlin stopped sleep-talking, he just finished covering her up properly.

"Good night, Merlin." He whispered softly, not having any idea why he felt like doing so.

"May I have a hug, Ma…?" Merlin stated seemingly half-asleep. Lancelot did not want to wake him up so he reluctantly decided to do what he wanted. It didn't sound so bad to him, anyways.

Then he realized how rude (and embarrassing) it would be, so he decided to shake the thoughts away. He stepped back only to be attacked by guilt when Merlin started sleep-talking again.

"Mother…" She said, but this time with more longing. _'He must miss her…'_ He thought sympathetically.

"Mother…" She called again getting him to automatically go closer. He let his knee rest on the bed and he leaned over. He gulped and let the boy wrap his arms around him. But thankfully, he wasn't very strong so that Merlin's arms and his shoulders were the only things that touched.

He stared at the boy, now that his face wasn't even 3 inches apart from his.

There was just something so _feminine_ about him. He acted, talked, and reacted like a boy- but for some reason he felt otherwise.

He flinched at the thought and gently pulled away from the slumbering figure under him.

"Night, Mum…" He muttered, Lancelot smiled fondly.

"Night, Merlin" he carefully stood up. But when he turned around he saw an old man holding a rather _dangerous_ piece of wood.

"What are you doing?" Gaius asked in a demeaning tone of voice. Lancelot frowned at the misunderstanding.

"I didn't do anything with him, sir." He replied sternly, but sadly the context didn't give the same message. Gaius was going to yell at him but saw Merlin move. He gestured for them to talk outside, but he never took his guard –or his wood- down.

"I was looking around… and I saw his room. His blanket was on the floor so I decided to put it back with her…"

"That fond 'look' in your eyes had nothing to do with it?" Gaius asked almost sarcastically, but noted how the man addressed Merlin. He did not know that she was a girl just yet. And Gaius preferred it that way.

Lancelot flinched at the statement, but he didn't really understand what he was trying to say. "He's my savior, sir. Anything I could do for him I will do."

Gaius saw the honour in the lad, that he wasn't planning anything bad to Merlin. And he _did_ save Merlin once before… so he let his protective side slide down for a while and go back to sleep.

"Go back to sleep lad." he ordered.

"Merlin would rather see you healthy again."

* * *

><p>LONDON<p>

* * *

><p><span>MIDDLETON RESIDENCE, Present<span>

Lancelot woke up having the weirdest delusion ever. His earlier vision was continued, and it was as if he was watching some sort of an unbelievably realistic dream. It still didn't explain why he suddenly realized he as in love with Merlin all those days ago getting him to act awkward around her.

He was attracted to her the first time they met but it was not yet so deep. Waking up one day with all the strong feelings for your best friend wasn't exactly a walk in the park. He had to fight hard with himself otherwise he'd do something to steal her away from her current boyfriend – whoever the lucky bastard was.

And if she didn't look so _happy, _maybe he really would have.

He sighed in exasperation and decided to try and interpret his dreams. He wasn't no Freudian psychologist but he tried nevertheless… maybe he was so desperate to have her that he dreamed of actually getting her. If that was so maybe he should go back to sleep-

But how could you dream of the love of your life as a boy who was emitting a huge amount of pheromones!

Pheromones.

His eyes widened.

'_Was she cross-dressing?'_ He mused in surprise (either that or he's actually a gay), not that he understood what use that realization would have.

Not yet, anyway.

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER X**

_**Coming soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER X: Love Square**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<br>**

**Princess Falling Star-** Ahahahaha. 'Hell-raiser' pfft- XDDD thanks for the comment~**  
><strong>

**cheekysorcer- **Yeiy~!XD I'm glad you thought so~! :D Thank you for reviewing~!

**Thieving cat- **Tehehe. I hope this chap didn't disappoint. C: hehe. Thx for the comment!

**Perfect Beauty- (Ch1) **I'm happy to hear that. Thanks for the review~

**Jhoi Marie Boli- (Ch1) **I actually replied to this on facebook. lolz. Thx again! And this remake (i mean the show) is very unique. hehe

**Akela Victoire- (ch 1)** I'm glad! Hehe. I suggest you watch it though, it's a good show. XD** (Ch2) **Whew! haha. Hopefully there's none. haha Thanks for the reviews!

**Natasya Ivashkov- **Here it is! Sorry for the wait, and thanks for the comment. (:D

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**I would love to hear what you thought :D  
><strong>


	10. Love Squares

Yay! One of the longest chap in this story! Special thanks for those who reviewed, faved, subscribed, and C2d this story! *bows*  
>And please feel free to tell me anything you want by commenting. :D Critiques, comments, flames, suggestions, etc. accepted! lol<p>

**DISCLAIMER:** I WISH I own Merlin

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER X: Love Squares<strong>

LONDON

Lance arrived at their meeting spot early that weekend so that he could compose himself better. He patiently waited as he stared passively at the clock. He eventually heard his name getting called by her sweet little voice and when he turned to her, he expected to see her always smiling face but... he saw something better: she was _beaming_.

He immediately flushed at the sight of her. She was especially pretty that day with that emerald hairclip and knee-long skirt of hers. Still no make-up, perfume, or anything like that– but little changes really made her look so much better. Don't get him wrong though, Merlin had always looked beautiful to Lance.

"Morning." She grinned and Lance could not help but feel weak. There was something different in the way she looked at him. She was just no longer _glad_ to see a friend, she was _happy_ to see _him_ specifically. At least the feeling was mutual now.

"Did anything happen that put you in such a good mood?" He asked half-jokingly.

"Yes." Was her blunt reply.

"Mind telling me?"

"Not yet… You may be shocked if I rush too much."

"Pardon?" Somehow a smirk found its way on his face.

"Patience, my friend."

"Merlin-"

"Your mother's waiting, you know…" Merlin cut him off, determined not to bomb everything on him at once. Lance noted the firmness in her expression and decided to let the issue go… for now.

And it wasn't like Lance had much of a choice.

*Several minutes later*

They stood in front of the store marveling the number of people coming in.

"Not bad." Merlin smirked.

"Thank you." Lance replied and then gestured for them to come in. But when they took a step a sudden thought appeared in his head.

"Ah. Be warned of my brother, Merlin, in case you meet him. His womanizing streak had gotten so much worse these past few days for reasons we don't understand. Mother just assumed he _finally_ fell for a girl and was dumped. In any case, be wary of him. Flirting is like his middle name." He sternly stated particularly not wanting her to fall for his brother's devious charms.

Merlin gaped at him at his uncharacteristically long sentences, but then she shrugged- seeing he had not noticed.

"...okay..." she said, and proceeded to following him into the French door.

_Creak_

"Merlin~!" Alyana immediately yelled as soon as they entered the room. She flushed at the moment she realized everyone was staring at her.

"Mother..." Lance pleaded to stop embarrassing them. But a second later, he found himself on their shoes as well. He really didn't have a chance to do so since he was too busy formulating his conclusions with her current behaviour.

"Stop staring." Merlin pouted in irritation. She thought that Lance was going out of his way to annoy her by mimicking what the others were doing. He immediately looked away as he pushed the blood rushing up his cheeks down. Everyone else who saw just let out a knowing smile.

"I reserved special treats for you~" Alyana grinned and Merlin immediately went closer to her.

"Thanks." She muttered to the raven haired woman, and helped herself.

**...**

After an hour or so, Alyana asked her son to take Merlin out to watch a movie or something. They were so busy with studying that she wanted them to relax for a bit especially now that Lance (and her other son) seemed to have gained psychological problems – not that her oldest son actually studied hard.

Lance and Merlin reluctantly agreed with the help of the woman's extreme convincing powers.

"Thank you for having me." Merlin smiled at the older woman who just grinned in reply... and maybe sending a sly smirk to her son's direction along the way.

"Have fun."

Lance grimaced.

_Watch a movie, she said. It will be fun, she said._

That blasphemous statement would be proven wrong in a while.

On their way to the cinema, Lance abruptly stopped his tracks… no longer able to take the building up tension. "Tell me _now_, Merlin." He implored silently and her eyes widened by a bit.

"Uhm…" She muttered and slowly looked around, as if to see if anyone could hear. "Do you believe in past lives?"

"Depends…"

"Then, did you by some chance, get these weird dreams…?" He nodded and then added,

"D-Did you dream of me?" he said in anticipation that caught _him_ off-guard.

"Yes." She said bluntly and Lance could not contain the happiness he felt. He walked a step closer and hugged her. To his delight, Merlin hugged him back. He felt his cheeks steam when he heard the people murmur things like 'What a cute couple'. But the she just _had_ to ruin the moment for him.

"We were very good friends before as well. Could you imagine? We must be destined to be best friends forever!" She exclaimed happily as her head rested on his shoulders. Lance, on the other hand, felt that it was a huge truck that rested on his shoulders. His grip on her tightened in a mix of emotions.

"Care to elaborate on that? You know..." he cleared his throat. "Just for the heck of it."

"We knew each other in our past lives. Those dreams- they show us what happened." She said enthusiastically and he understood the implications completely– to the point that he wished he didn't.

"H-How do you know that we were friends, then?"

"Remember the day I cancelled on you? Did you wake up that day suddenly having strong feelings for me?" He nodded reluctantly at her questions.

"The emotions and feelings we had then returned to us around that day… so-"

"You felt that I was a much closer friend than you had anticipated." He continued her sentence with a grim tone of voice. Merlin separated from him in anxiety.

"Didn't you think I was your friend back then, too, Lance?" She asked in an almost begging manner. He saw in her eyes that she cared for him greatly… If only it wasn't just as a _friend_…

And so, he just mustered all the courage he could muster, and feigned a reassuring smile.

"You are my best friend. Always have, and always will..."

* * *

><p>They decided to watch a movie about a girl from the classical period who fell in love with a humble soldier of her family. Honestly speaking, Merlin did not want to watch it, but it was the only one showing that seemed tolerable enough. It was also going on for more than a week now so not a lot of people would be lining up.<p>

Well, that was what she thought _before_ she saw the poster.

It was Bradley hugging this gorgeous girl and was gesturing for a kiss. Her eyes twitched.

'_I don't want to watch this.'_ She mused but she did not want to be a bother to Lance. She sighed.

Maybe she'd just close her eyes or something.

...

The movie started relatively... peaceful... for her. Peaceful enough that she and Lance could have a nonchalant chat, but it wasn't even a quarter of the movie when she suddenly froze, facing the screen.

"Merlin?" Lance called an instant before he noticed her new state. His eyebrows arched upon seeing the expression of despair in her face as she stared at the screen.

"Merlin...?" He called again, but this time looking at her line of sight.

Bradley James and the actress were having a very intimate kissing scene.

"Professional. It's purely Professional. Professional. _Professional_." He heard Merlin whisper to herself careful not to let anyone hear. He still did hear the chant regardless because of his enhanced sense of hearing. He opened his mouth to call her name again, but stopped as soon as everything came together.

_Her reaction. The odd flashes of that guy's face in his mind every now and then, which he dismissed since he was a known actor. Merlin's new boyfriend..._

He wasn't a genius for no reason, after all.

He passively laid back to his seat in an attempt to calm himself.

'_It's not fair.'_

**…**

They walked to her house in a semi-comfortable silence. When they were half-way there, Lance broke it by deciding to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you watch that."

"It's fine. It was my fault for not telling you _and_ for being overly possessive of him."

"Aah..." he uttered, not knowing what to say. They stood there for a few moments in quiet until a very... uninhibited voice called his name.

"LANCE?" Someone called from in front of him, but behind his companion. It was his brother with yet _another_ unfamiliar woman.

"Glenn?" He voiced out, and Merlin finally got out of her trance and turned around. Her eyes widened in recognition. Well, not really. Not yet. But the feeling of close camaraderie was definitely there. She smiled at him instinctively, since she couldn't really give him a hug since she didn't know him yet. She hoped that, with luck, a few memories would pop out or something as well.

But no such luck.

In fact, her luck seemed to have ran out-

For a visibly shocked Glenn let go of his woman and ran to her. He grabbed her waist and quickly pulled her closer to him to give her a-

_BAM!_

Was the first thing she heard as she comprehended what the newcomer was about to do. But at that time, the handsome (in a gruff way) man was already on the floor. She immediately turned to Lance who was panting as he relieved the tension inside of him.

"_Don't you _ever_ do that again, _brother_!_"

Merlin stared blankly at the siblings, one of which was trying to calm the other down.

"Now, now, Lance. How was I supposed to know she was your girl?" He asked nonchalantly effectively hiding the bitterness behind it.

"S-She's not my girl..."

"Then what are you mad about?"

"You were going to _kiss_ her. In case you don't know, that's rude." Lance stated in annoyance getting Merlin to blink. _He was going to kiss her? _She thought that he was just going to give her a simple peck on the cheeks or something as a greeting to wherever he came from.

"Did he?" She voiced out, quite sceptical of Lance's accusation.

"I _told_ you he's a hopeless flirt."

"Oh yeah…" She mumbled in recollection. Glenn's eyes widened at the realization that the girl was believing his brother. '_The nerve!'_ he thought forgetting that the statements were completely accurate.

"HEY! I-I am _not! _I don't even know that woman she's been following me this whole time-"

_SLAP_

"GLENN YOU JERK!" The woman cried and ran with as much dignity as she could.

"You're a jerk." Merlin commented as she gazed sympathetically with the woman. She didn't follow since it wouldn't do any good. Besides she was not going to help her get back with such a playboy.

"Miss- I-" Glenn stuttered and she just ignored him.

"I need to go home now, Lance."

"Okay."Lance nodded and then shifted his gaze to Glenn. "See you later, bro."

_Silence_

And Glenn just watched them go farther and farther away from him. Completely freaked out by what just happened.

* * *

><p>CAMELOT<p>

* * *

><p><span>GAIUS'S CHAMBERS, 5<span>TH C.A.D.

It had been a whole night since her meeting with Lancelot and she hoped that he was alright. She sat up and stretched before making her room. She nonchalantly opened the door to the main area, in the hope that Lancelot was also up and about already. And he was, eating with Gaius.

"Good morning…" Merlin muttered as she went to the main room. The two men responded the same. They ate in relative silence, and Merlin completely oblivious to the fact that Lancelot was stealing glances of her and Gaius glaring him off.

"So, what might you be doing in Camelot?" Gaius asked the handsome lad just to cut him off staring at his daughte- well, in a sense.

"I came here to be a knight, Sir."

"I see…" The old man mumbled disappointed.

"What is it, Gaius?" Merlin asked worried for her new friend. Gaius looked at the lad and asked,

"Are you of noble blood?"

"No, Sir." He replied honestly getting Gaius to sigh in sympathy.

"Then you cannot be a knight. The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood could become knights. Uther implemented it to make sure he can trust his soldiers." Their eyes widened and Merlin whipped her head to his direction.

"I see…" was all he uttered, but the sadness could not be masked. Merlin was about to comfort him when she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"Merlin, I have some errands for you to do."

"Bu-" She retorted. But Gaius's expression did not change.

"You can take Lancelot with you and give him a tour of Camelot." He said. "He saved your life, the least you could do is make sure his trip doesn't go to waste."

"Okay." Merlin replied. Little did he know that he'd regret telling her that later.

**…**.

After getting ready for their day, Gaius left since he was called for by the king. While the two decided that they go and do the errands Gaius asked of her first. They chatted about their lives as they walked around town. They were unusually comfortable with the other and became friends immediately.

One moment though, Merlin looked at him comprehendingly causing him to flinch at her stare.

"What?"

"You looked especially sad when Gaius told you that you can't be a knight… Why _do _you want to be a knight?" She asked. She was curious as to how such an honorable man like Lancelot would want to work for someone like Uther- not that she's saying that the knights were bad, it's just that she just couldn't see why the good knights were sacrificing their lives for the murderous Uther.

Silence ensued for a while, and Merlin waited patiently. It was obvious Lancelot was trying to compose himself. It was when they reached their destination that he finally spoke. "My whole village was massacred by bandits from the north. I was the only survivor. The pain I felt back then is what kept me going. I dedicated my life to the art of combat after that, swearing that I would never let anything like that happen to anyone again-" He paused and let out a pained sigh.

"But I guess it's all really just a dream of a peasant, after all..."

That sadness in his voice made _her_ feel very depressed. Her brain immediately tried to look for a way to help her new friend- and it _did_, not even a second later. She unconsciously grinned at her idea.

"I might be able to help you with that…"

Lancelot stared at her incredulously, "How?"

"Just trust me." She replied confidently.

She was going to pay him back, no matter what.

**…**

Merlin watched Arthur thrash the arrogant newcomer with hidden amusement. Arthur _was_ extremely pompous himself, after all. He just happened to have the skills to back it up.

"Seriously. How the hell am I going to defend the kingdom with a bunch of weaklings?" He ranted as she walked with him inside the castle.

"I… may have the answer to your problems." She stated getting Arthur to scoff in mockery.

"Merlin. I do not think a stick like you can help me defend Camelot."

"Oh - I don't mean _me, _I mean someone else."

"Fine. Is he of noble blood?"

"Yes." She lied. She was not good at it but she had already prepared herself _hours_ beforehand so he wouldn't notice. Hopefully.

"Very well. Take him to the training grounds tomorrow, then." _Phew._

"Thank you." She whispered, and then a curious thought appeared above her head.

"Arthur…?"

"Hm?"

She cleared her throat. "Hypothetically speaking… If there is an incredibly valiant man who dedicated his life to save others, he'll be a good knight correct?"

"Of course… Merlin, I don't get w-"

"What _if_ he's not a nobleman…?"

"…Then he can't be a knight." He answered not helping Merlin and her fears one bit.

"Don't you think the code is w-" She slipped but managed to stop herself. But apparently, not on time.

"Why am I having this tingly feeling that you're up to no good?" Arthur stated stepping closer to her, while she fiercely berated herself for being such an idiot.

"W-What are you talking about, S-Sire?"

"You're a bad liar, Merlin." He stated again leaning closer. He ignored that alien feeling attacking his gut. Merlin gulped and quickly browsed for believable excuses.

"I… sort of wanted to know if there's a possibility of me being a… k-knight…"

Arthur chuckled lightly. Not the mocking laugh, just the light-hearted one.

And Merlin found herself loving the sound of it.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that'll ever happen."

"Me neither…" She answered monotonously staring at the blue eyes that was awfully close to her emerald ones. Arthur flinched at the realization and immediately backed away. He cleared his throat, repeated what he said about the new applicant meeting him in the training grounds, and immediately walked to his chambers.

…

The next day, Merlin and Lancelot went to visit the best seamstress in Camelot – Guinevere in preparation for Arthur's test. Gwen was definitely a very beautiful girl inside and out, and Merlin would not be surprised if any guy would fall for her… which was what she thought was happening right then and there.

Merlin stifled a giggle as she saw an utterly embarrassed Lancelot as Gwen took his sizes.

'_Lancelot sure was shy when he's with women.' _She thought extremely amused… and totally forgetting that she, too, was a woman.

After their humorous and adorable awkward moments together, they thanked the girl simultaneously and slowly walked back to Gaius's chambers.

"You two are close?" He asked awkwardly. She nodded.

"Yeah." A moment of silence came after, and it was Lance who broke it.

"She's very beautiful." He commented, trying to gauge her reactions. She just nodded again.

"Yeah. She's the best seamstress in town and the gentlest person I know, too."

"How close are you two?"

"She's a close friend of mine."

"I see…" He whispered comprehendingly. Merlin, being naturally nosy and was unconsciously eager to play cupid, asked him slyly:

"Do you like her, Lancelot?"

"I suppo-" he uttered reluctantly, but she cut him off with unhampered glee.

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't? You two look great together!"

"Merlin-" Lancelot called knowing precisely where this was all going. He really did think that Gwen was pretty and obviously a very kind woman, but-

"Yes…?" She asked with eyes literally shining _'I'm going to be a match-maker~!'_

"Nothing." He just muttered and thought that Merlin must really be bored...

**…**

*A little later*

Merlin and Gwen went to watch 'Sir' Lancelot's first trial. Merlin smiled, 'Sir Lancelot' sounded nice. Unfortunately, Lancelot wasn't ready when Arthur attacked and was defeated easily. He was assigned to clean the stocks afterwards. She stifled a laugh at the sight of him entering Gauis's chambers all full of mud. You have to admit that it was funny when it's happening to someone else.

"Are you alright?" She asked as seriously as she could.

"How do I look?" He spat back getting her to chuckle. He just sighed and went to take a bath. As he walked towards the room, Merlin realized that she _may_ have been somewhat insensitive and hence decided to lift his mood up by something she (proudly) arranged herself.

"Lancelot." She called firmly, and he turned to her begrudgingly. "Be sure to clean yourself properly and dress up nicely, okay?"

An eyebrow rose. "Okay…? Why?" He meant the dressing up nicely part.

"I invited Gwen for dinner." She grinned and waited for a nice little reaction, but it didn't come. He didn't look enthusiastic of the news at all.

"Y-You're supposed to be glad, Lancelot." She stated, befuddled. The knight-to-be arched his eyebrows in perplexity when he realized Merlin's enthusiasm with playing match-maker… for some reason he had yet to understand.

"Aa…" He feigned a delighted smile. She returned it with an awkward one and a little bit of internal convincing,

'_He's glad! Of course he is. He's… just not good at showing his emotions… yes! That must be it.'_

Wishful thinking, it was. And she will absolutely not even consider she was wrong.

* * *

><p>Guinevere stood by Gaius' door, dressed in her best attire. She wanted to look prettier… for <em>him.<em>

_-Flashback-_

_Gwen could not stop her heart from beating every time she looked at that handsome face of his – so to save herself from utter humiliation, she just avoided looking at his gaze altogether. The only time she looked at him again was before they left and they had an awkward chat – much to Merlin's amusement. She shifted her gaze at the cross-dresser and just _knew _she was planning something. _

_She followed them as stealthily as she could until they went to the stairs. She heard Lancelot calling her 'beautiful'._

_And she couldn't believe how happy she was._

The invite to dinner and the huge grin pasted on Merlin's face was more than enough to tell her that Merlin's part-unconscious desire to be an actual woman was starting to manifest in one of the oddest way possible. She was reluctant to agree because she would still feel nervous around him, but she didn't want to disappoint her enthusiastic friend. Merlin had become much too important to her.

So she took a deep breath and knocked the door with poise.

**…**

"He said 'How was I supposed to defend the kingdom with this bunch of weaklings?'!" Merlin acted like Arthur and they laughed.

A few hours passed since Gwen came in and they were having a great time – Merlin and Gaius made sure of that. They were the ones to open topics since Lancelot wasn't very talkative and Gwen was nervous beyond concern, albeit she didn't show it.

"I think nobles have way too many privileges to become truly strong."

"Ah." Gwen uttered and looked at Lancelot. Lancelot smiled at her.

"I-It's fine. No offense taken." he said, and it took Merlin long seconds to actually absorb that she slipped up.

"Oh." she squeaked. "I'm sorry _Sir_ Lancelot. You are an exemption, yes?" They chuckled awkwardly.

But in the end, their little dinner together ended up nicely. Gwen politely took her leave, as it was getting late.

"Bye Gwen~ " She muttered at her friend, who was then walking out. Gwen blinked since she thought Merlin would walk her home. Well, under normal circumstances Merlin _would_ – but this wasn't one of those moments. Merlin was a scheming maniac that day.

"Lancelot, I have to help Gaius out with… something. Mind taking Gwen home for me?" She asked sweetly, but still passably 'manly'. Lancelot flinched slightly at this but knew he didn't really have much of a choice- especially when _he_ was the one asking the favour…

"Very well…" He stated and then shifted his stare to Gwen. He smiled.

"Shall we?"

**…**

Lancelot and Gwen walked in semi-comfortable silence. But Lancelot, as non-talkative as he was, decided to talk.

"I'm sorry Merlin must be dragging you to this…" he muttered.

"Oh… it's fine. Aren't _you_ the one getting dragged, though?" She smiled, finally starting to feel more like herself. He smiled back.

"Not really… He saved my life before so requests like this really don't cause me much harm…"

"Ah… So s-he saved your life, too? Merlin seems to really have a knack for saving people's lives, huh?" She stated and he chuckled at several memories.

"Yeah. I bet he saved Arthur's life many times as well..."

"But he doesn't seem too grateful, though." Gwen commented looking at the pavement.

"He _is_ the Prince." He replied seeing how… haughty the prince could become.

"Well, looking at them- I don't think he knows…"

"What do you mean by 'looking at them'?" He asked surprised at the anxiety that appeared for no apparent reason. Gwen saw this as simple perplexity.

"Uhm… I'm sure Arthur would be a bit nicer to him if he did. They are actually close friends, you know… even if neither of them would admit it."

"I see…" He whispered and continued walking in a trance until Gwen called his name a moment later.

"Lancelot?"

"Yes…?" He asked nonchalantly.

"We're here." She announced, somewhat amused at his startled expression.

"Ah… sorry about that." He chuckled. "Well… goodnight Guinevere."

"Goodnight… and thank you for taking me home." She smiled and kissed him on the cheeks.

**…**

_Flinch_

Arthur could not believe what he was seeing. He was doing his rounds that night because of the number of new people who came in due to that beast. He thought it would be eventless, in all honestly. He didn't expect to see Guinevere was _cheating_ on his manservant… not that he should care-

Then Merlin's smiling face popped up out.

'_Go away.'_ He said to it, but to no avail. He couldn't believe the feeling of despair he felt every time he imagined that happy face of his turning into a sad one.

"Sire?" One of his knights called from behind. He was lucky he was a few meters away to have any idea of what's going inside him.

"Yes…?"

"We should move to the next area, now." He stated and Arthur nodded firmly. He should really just ignore his servants' – and a knight-wannabe's – love life. Yes, he should.

But then he wondered if he could…

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER X**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS: <strong>

**Princess Falling Star- **I'm glad you're still reading. XD Thank you for the comment~! hehe**  
><strong>

**Guest[7/2/12]- **I'm a very happy to hear that! :D I hope you liked this chap, too, but you can tell me the truth. XD Thx for the review!**  
><strong>

**Akela Victoire- (ch3) **Haha. Thanks for the review, and I'm relieved that it wasn't.**  
><strong>

**Shakespeare's Lemonade- (ch1) **Yeah, I get that a lot. I'll fix them when I find the time. Thanks for the review~**  
><strong>

**Jhoi Marie Boli- (ch2) **Hahaha. Love the puns there, jhoi! Lol. Yeah, it was either the docmanager or me forgetting. They'll be fixed someday. XD And thanks for the review~**  
><strong>

**cheekysorcerer- **Yeiy~! haha. Thank you for the review, and I hope you liked this new update! You can be honest though. XD**  
><strong>

**Natasya Ivashkov- **No, no, thank _you_ for reading. XD And Thanks for the comment as well~! Hope you liked his reactions, lol.**  
><strong>

**Giselle Pink- **Thank you for the review~! I am seriously relieved that you thought so. Hehe. I hope I can keep it up, but do tell me if I'm not quite reaching expectations. *grins***  
><strong>

**saroura92- **Yeah, I agree.. and he's such a good guy, too. XD And Thanks for the comment!**  
><strong>

**Dzeuljeta- (ch1) **Thank you for reviewing! Lol, it's good to hear that I'm actually not bad with descriptions. XD

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

It would be deeply appreciated if you pause for a minute or two and comment below.  
>Reading them makes me sooooo happy!<strong><br>**


	11. Complications

**Thank you everyone for reading this far! Special thanks for those who helped me by reviewing, faved, subscribed, and C2d the story! I truly appreciate the support!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Merlin

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER XI: Complications<strong>

GAIUS'S CHAMBERS

A few days passed since Lancelot's initial failure, and after a surprise attack Lancelot had _finally_ passed Arthur's was an innocent and peaceful cleaning of the stocks (he was assigned to do so by Arthur when he lost) when he was suddenly attacked by no other than the prince himself from behind.

Fortunately, he had the reflexes to defend himself from imminent pain (at least for the moment) and managed to dodge his swings.

_Flop_

Okay, now he was holding a broom against his wooden stick. _Classic. _

He didn't quite remember the details after that, he just knew they were exchanging rather (admittedly) very impressive swings. The last hit made Arthur's stick fly and he officially won that spar.

It felt magnificent.

He was officially Sir Lancelot, now.

And about an hour later, he realized that Merlin thought of a way to celebrate his win. What better way, the brunette stated proudly, than to have a little party in the Royal pharmacist's chambers?

Merlin grinned. "Right?"

"Y-Yeah." Lancelot just uttered as they sat at the table, chatting.

Gaius was reluctant at first, of course, considering he was against Lancelot illegal entry into knighthood. But Merlin made quite an argument and he couldn't refuse. The old man just sighed and turned to the Lady Morgana to speak nonchalantly with her.

It was originally supposed to be just the four of them – Merlin, Lancelot, Gwen, and him. But somehow Morgana was there. The lady inconspicuously entered the room while the younger ones were socializing.

_"I hope you don't mind." Morgana whispered anxiously and Gaius, being the first to notice her presence when she entered. He shook his head to deny her shy claim._

_"No, No child… But what about Arthur? I'd be expecting him here since you are."_

_"He's… busy." She lied. She didn't say a word to Arthur. She did not want a prat who wanted his servant all to himself here. Merlin intrigued her, to the point that she so wanted to befriend her. The situation never fully arose, though, until now. She made the opportunity herself, of course, as always. Albeit this time she had to play mind games with her maidservant to squeeze out this little detail.  
><em>

_"Oh. Lady Morgana?" Merlin called out catching their attention. It pulled Morgana out her trance. The other two immediately greeted her._

_"No need for formalities." She smiled and looked at the table. "May I join you?"_

_"O-Of course!" Merlin smiled. The more the merrier, the brunette probably chanted._

_The more the merrier…_

_Merlin unconsciously looked behind her._

_"No, dear, Arthur isn't here. It seems that he was already tired and went to bed earlier than usual." Morgana smirked, answering her unvoiced wondering._

_"I see…" She muttered, disappointed. Morgana grinned reassuringly.  
><em>

_"Besides… Who would want their masters ordering them around in a party?" Merlin blinked and gaped, before laughing prettily.  
><em>

_"Good point."_

_...  
><em>

Morgana drank her wine gracefully and stole glances of the mysterious brunette. She had always watched Arthur and Merlin's interactions, yet they never failed to amuse her. Right now, though… with Arthur especially reluctant around Merlin she needed to find another way to spice things up.

Morgana stared at the girl as she pondered. She had never questioned why Arthur was so attracted to the girl. She was charismatic and beautiful in her own way. But now she had first-hand experience of the girl's charms.

Then, she had an idea.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no<em>

That was the predominant phrase that ran through Morgana's beautiful head the very next day. She had her plan all thought out- but sadly something happened that would render her plan to be an impossible task.

Well not _impossible_ per se, it was just that she couldn't add problems to their already miserable day just to ease her boredom, now could she?

She disliked seeing them like this. They were her friends, and they were all very important to her.

A few hours prior and just a little after the party, Uther found out about Lancelot's trickery and sent him to jail. It was a shock- to all of them, and her heart constricted so tightly when she saw their reactions.

Merlin and Gwen were devastated- the blood on their faces just enough to keep their brains running- while Arthur tried his best to convince Uther that it wasn't a fair judgement. He even questioned the first code _right in front_ of Uther, which to Morgana, was another one of the manifestations of Arthur's future greatness.

Still, Uther acted as if he didn't hear a thing.

Morgana was truly starting to hate the 'King'

* * *

><p>After his vain conversation with his father, Arthur indignantly walked out of the courts to calm himself. Lancelot was such a great warrior. He felt betrayed – yes – but he understood why he did it. In this case the first code was nonsense- he was certain, but his father would never admit that.<p>

The first person he saw when he opened the door was his manservant staring at him hopefully. He just shook his head telling him it was no use and continued to walk away from that blasted court.

Merlin followed him in silence.

After passing several corridors, they had reached isolated hallways. Arthur's mind had started to wander and for that he was thankful- he needed some other things to occupy his mind. He shooed away the thoughts of that night when he caught his servant's lover cheating on him. It was too… trivial in comparison to the issue they were handling then.

Unfortunately, though, what came to mind afterwards was definitely connected to his problems: Merlin's huge part in the whole issue.

He glared at his manservant and punched the wall right in front of his face. The boy backed away immediately by reflex and then stared at him in befuddlement.

"Arth-"

"You _knew_ about this, didn't you? You asked that hypothetical question not for _you_ but for _him_, didn't you?" He growled not taking his fist away from the wall. When Merlin comprehended why he had such a condescending tone of voice, she urged herself to calm down.

"I'm sorry… but he saved my _life_ and it was his _dream_ to serve Camelot – how could I not help him trick the Kin-"

Arthur's eyes widened as she spoke and he immediately ran to her to cover her mouth with his palm.

Then, he started nagging her.

"SSSSSSSHH! Do you _want_ to die!?"

She vehemently shook her head in reply.

"Then stop being an** idiot** and _think_ before saying anything! What will you do if _he_ finds out?!" he yelled at her intensely but with a volume that only they could hear.

Merlin flinched at this and she put her hand over Arthur's to pull it out of her face so that she could speak. And breathe.

"He'll find out?" she squeaked consequently making Arthur wince.

"…No-" he mumbled and saw Merlin's relieved expression. He thought it was an adorable sight, but he just _had_ to say it.

"-but don't push your luck you… idiot."

* * *

><p>Merlin later went to Lancelot in the dungeons again to apologize. But Lancelot never blamed her, he knew it was <em>his<em> choice and hence the punishment is his and his to carry alone.

"I am so sorry…" She mumbled for the nth time that night and she unconsciously put her hand over the bars. Lancelot smiled sadly at her and held her hand.

"No need to punish yourself. You're a good lad – and this event did not change that."

"Why are _you_ the one doing the comforting?"

Lancelot laughed heartily. "You're my friend, Merlin. I don't want you sad."

"And I don't want you to rot in jail."

"It's fine Merlin. I can't be a knight anyway, I don't see why rotting in jail is any different than never to be able to reach your dreams."

"Lanc-"

"I'm sorry. I'm ranting aren't I?" Merlin shook her head immediately.

"I think you're a great, _great_ person Lancelot. You will always be that way to us – no matter what happens."

He let out a fond smile. "Thank you…" But then noticed guards approaching to tell her it's time to go. He wanted to be the one to tell her. "You should go now."

Merlin didn't say anything at first but then she noticed the guards. She held his hand tighter for a second. "I'll come visit tomorrow."

He nodded.

And yet that statement was proven to be false the very next day.

For Lancelot escaped the dungeons.

Who would she come to visit, then, hm?

* * *

><p>Merlin and Gwen prayed for Lancelot's safety but then they found out it wasn't all there was to it. Arthur was sent to his death the next day. Not literally, but there was no question it would, indeed, happen.<p>

He was sent to kill the griffon – a creature of strong magic. Something that couldn't be harmed by normal weapons.

Merlin looked fervently looked for a spell to kill the Griffon the whole night. Once she found it though, she realized that it was a high-level magic that normal magicians couldn't learn within a day. But she was _not_ a normal wizard- Gaius told her so.

And it wasn't the time to believe otherwise.

**…**

Merlin woke up feeling lethargic, but a rush of energy flowed through her once she remembered why she was up for all those hours.

She immediately took a sword and ran towards wherever Arthur, hopefully, was. She willed herself to keep calm – which was to say, not easy. Hell - it wasn't easy at all.

_What if she was too late?_

"MERLIN!" An all too familiar voice yelled her name in a mix of surprise, relief, and urgency. His silhouette was soon recognizable despite the forest's current lack of lighting. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Lancelot?!" She exclaimed, mostly gasping. "Wha- how?" She asked, but it was practically rhetorical. She knew who did it, and she wouldn't be surprised.

She looked at him sternly. "Let's go save Arthur."

**…**

Lancelot stood up for his name and magnificently ran to the creature with his Lance, again. They had reached the setting in the nick of time. Every one was unconscious, but most of them were still visibly alive. The griffin was there hovering over there, and so there he was- stabbing it with all his strength.

And with the stab that hit, the griffin disintegrated like magic. Magic. He could swear he heard Merlin chant. He stared at the boy who was really just letting all the tension out. He'd save his questions for later. He would savour this moment with Merlin, and almost went in for a hug. He stopped himself, though, with his imminent interrogation he didn't feel like he deserved it.

Merlin, on the other hand, was relieved that she was able to do the spell in the end despite having so much trouble with it. She felt so much panic the first times it didn't work, completely forgetting the possibility that he may hear her chanting the spell.

She mentally berated herself when he told her that he really _did_ hear her near the door of the King's court just after dawn.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me." He smiled before they heard dignified shouting from the other side of the door.

Merlin's eyes widened at the change in expression pasted in Lancelot's face. He had just decided on something vital – and she knew she would not like it.

He walked to the door, and after struggling against the guards, went straight to the royals. He quickly declared that he will leave Camelot, bowed, and walked out the door... leaving a surprised Arthur, and a comprehending Uther behind the door.

"Lancelot?" Merlin squeaked, hearing the whole thing. Lancelot's gaze softened and he intertwined his hands with Merlin's for a short and silent moment. She was the one who spoke first.

"I'll miss you."

He smiled fondly at her. "So will I, my friend. We'll meet again, Merlin. I know it."

She could only answer with a weak nod. Lancelot looked at her affectionately and then let go of her hand. It surprised him how much he regretted doing so… But nevertheless- he had to go.

"Goodbye, Merlin."

**…**

Merlin just stood there for a while and ignored the guards' prying stares. Who knew what they were thinking about and what they would be gossiping about later on. It was only then that Arthur came out when she got released from her daze. He looked around and did not see a trace of Lancelot, but instead saw his manservant looking all depressed.

"Where's Lancelot?"

"He left." She muttered blankly.

Arthur's eyebrows rose. "I know. He told me."

He let out a deep breath and stared at the direction he probably went.

"But why?" He asked himself making Merlin wince. She didn't feel like thinking at the moment, so she answered him with one of her most unconscious thoughts…

"Maybe he wanted to serve _you_ as his King."

And Arthur honestly didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p><span>CHAMBER OF THE KING'S WARD<span>

That night, Morgana stared at the window letting her mind wander seemingly to the endless horizon.

Morgana felt really bad for the two other girls and Arthur. They had been very attached to Lancelot and she felt that it was her job to make them feel better. Well except for Arthur, he could take care of himself. When she sighed, Gwen (who was arranging her pajamas) asked her what was wrong. She smiled and asked Gwen to bring Merlin.

"Yes, my Lady?" Merlin asked casually expecting some kind of chore from the beautiful woman.

The lady just smiled. "Call me Morgana."

"…"

Gwen didn't say anything either, and so, the two servant just stared at Morgana and waited for her to continue.

Morgana wore that sly expression of hers and placed her cheek on her knuckle.

"Girls…" She smirked. "Do you want to have a sleep-over?"

...

_Silence_

"P-Pardon?"

"A sleep over." She repeated, doing a hand gesture to emphasize what she just said (twice).

"I mean about the 'girls' part"

"Are you not?" Merlin stared at Gwen who immediately gestured she had no idea how she found out.

"How'd you-"

"I'm the Lady Morgana, Merlin. I am much more observant than you think."

Merlin's eyes twitched. "You're scary, Morgana…" she said making the older girl laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

><p>Merlin laughed both for the utter oddness of that night as well as the fact that she was, indeed, having fun. It was a weird sight to see 2 servants and a glorious lady playing truth or dare. Soon came Merlin's turn, and Morgana was the one to ask a question.<p>

"So… why are you cross-dressing?"

"I have always worn men's clothing since as far as I could remember."

"How come?"

"Mother and Will said it was to protect me." She answered passively. Are follow-up questions even allowed?

"No doubt from men."

"Are men really that bad?" She asked innocently. She had never really seen a man being especially more evil than women…

Morgana nodded. "Most of them are."

"Even Arthur?" The young wizard blinked.

"Well, he's a prat at least." The lady smiled and Gwen giggled.

Then, there was a knock on the door... making everyone flinch.

"Come in." Morgana stated earning herself a gape from the other two.

"It's fine, whoever it is will just find us… odd, I suppose."

"Aren't we already?" Merlin commented in amusement getting Morgana to grin.

"Precisely my point."

**…**

Arthur was asked by his father to go check on Morgana before he went to bed. He had to agree, and it was not like it was the first time. He was in a very bad mood that day, though, and he could only hope Morgana was not in the mood to make it even worse.

But seeing _his_ manservant with _two__ ladies_ was beyond his comprehension. He could barely even give a decent reaction.

"What are you doing here, _Merlin?_"

Morgana smirked. "He's staying with us for the night."

He scoffed at the statement and looked at the 3 alternatively. "Did I just hear that?"

"Yes, you did. Now state your business and go away." Morgana said with her usual pride, and he could _swear _ the other two stifled a laugh.

"F-Father just asked me to check up on you instead of him since he has a head-ache." He stared at Merlin. "What do you think he'll make up of this?"

Morgana let out a sly smile. "I don't know. What do _you_ make up of this?"

"W-Well… it's kind of obvious."

"No, it's not. Merlin? How do you think he's seeing this?"

"What do you mean? I don't see any other way to see this."

"And this is…?" Arthur retorted and pointed at the bottle.

"We're playing truth or dare."

He scoffed (again). "In a Lady's room in the middle of the night…?"

"Yes." The girls answered simultaneously. He frowned at the way they are handling this and glared at his manservant.

"Oh, come here Merlin. Go sleep in your _own_ room." He ordered. Merlin was about to stand up when Morgana grabbed her arm and made her sit back down.

"For goodness sakes Arthur! Don't you think you're being possessive of Merlin? He's not just your servant, you know. He's my friend as well."

Arthur's eyes twitched. He looked at his almost-sister's determined stare. He knew her; she wasn't going to back down. He also knew that if _he_ didn't back down, she'll probably think of something to make him miserable for a whole week.

He sighed in defeat.

"Very well."

**…**

After a few more rounds of truth or dare, they actually found out a lot of things about each other like how Morgana ended up as the King's ward, how much Gwen loved Lancelot, and since when the two had known each other.

Soon enough it ended up to Merlin again. She was scared that maybe they'll be on to her magic so she decided to do 'dare'.

_Oh how she would regret that choice…_

Morgana leered and Merlin shivered.

"I dare you..." the lady initiated grinning like hell.

"To wear a dress."

**...**

Morgana stood up and went onto her closet. After rummaging her plethora of dresses, she finally reached a decision. She smiled.

It was a beautiful green dress. What made it more interesting was it was strapless and practically had a bare back. She remembered it was a gift from one of her admirers and Uther absolutely forbade her from wearing such a revealing dress.

But they were in a slumber party, for goodness sake. No harm in making _Merlin_ wear it, no?

She giggled internally.

* * *

><p>Arthur could not get into his room. He simply did not like the fact that Merlin was staying in a woman's room for a nigh- <em>no. <em>He disliked the fact that a man was staying at his adoptive-sister's room. Yes, that must be it.

So, now that he had found an excuse to check up on them, he definitely would. He walked hurriedly to the other room and was about to knock when-

He heard a squeal. For a moment he associated it with Merlin, and so he unthinkingly opened the door without as much as knocking.

He did not know what to make of what he was seeing.

**.**

**.**

**END OF CHAPTER XI**

**_Coming Soon:  
><em>CHAPTER XI:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Cheekysorcerer- **Aw~ Thank you for your review! I'm glad you still paused to tell me what you thought. :D**  
><strong>

**Magpie09- **Hehehe. I won't say anything about Gwen appearing in the present times. *wink* Thanks for the comment, btw!**  
><strong>

**Dzuljeta- (Ch2**)lool. I wanted it to be a mystery but I understand it was confusing. XD *Still learning*** (ch3)**Yay! At least I made you sense it. XD** (ch4) **i did? hehe. That's good to hear! And btw, you should really watch this show more it's awesome! XXD** (ch5) **Thank you. I loved making them~ ;D** (Ch6) **Ahaha. In this fandom? not being in a mess is abnormal. lololol.** (Ch7**) I'm glad you thought I made the mixed emotions sound realistic! It's one of my biggest aims. XD (**ch8)**Yes, poor arthur. It'll never end though hahahah. (**ch9)** Naaahh, haha. I liked them confused. *Troll-mode*** (ch10) **Hehe. Indeed! And Thank you for the reviews~!**  
><strong>

**frBalloon- (Ch10) **Oh haha. For starters I'd like to apologize the inconvenience my disable PM gave for both of us. XD I appreciate the thought though!** (Ch9) **Once again, you are not a horrible person. And yeah, we're the same with regards to Yaoi. I'm slowly (very) softening up to it when I read one of my loyal reviewers esp. when they don't write anything else. Haha P.S. I don't mind ur English at all! XD**  
><strong>

**ChibiSoulEater- (Ch1) **Now that I think about it... didn't we speak about Merlin in the groups a few days before you reviewed? Loooll. So are you watching it again?** (Ch2)**Thanks! But I'm still learning on how not to mix mystery with confusion. haha** (ch3)**High-five! *I'm into fluff too, obviously*** (ch4)**Yay! Glad you thought soo!** (ch5**)I actually just read the 'I can't log-in part so I guessed and asked the group if it was you. Hahah. ** (ch6)** Hope its the latter! hHahah** (ch7) **That's a relief! Thanks~** (Ch8**)Ahaha. Dunno until when I'd make him suffer tho. **(ch9)'**Every guy is gay' according to someone who likes yaoi. ahahah (ch10) Here it is and I hoped y' liked it! Thank you for the reviews~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, guys!<br>**

**I would love it if you pause for a moment and let me know what you thought. :D  
><strong>


	12. UP FOR ADOPTION

**UP FOR ADOPTION**

I'm so sorry for this everyone! Especially to those who gave me a few minutes more of their time to leave a review for me. You are my angels and my main motivators, but unfortunately I no longer have the juice to continue this story.

Again, I apologize, and this story is up for adoption-if anyone's interested.

Do contact me in my facebook page 'Nispedana, that humble fangirl' or just leave a review below if you're interested. :)

-_Nispedana_


End file.
